


Las Horas Faltantes

by amdc1597



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amistad/Amor, Anal Sex, Crush secreto, Diferencia de edad, Drama, Fluff y Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Peter necesita un abrazo, Peter no tiene idea, Peter tiene 18, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Tony no tiene idea, amnesia temporaria, arañas amigables, celoso Tony Stark, después de Spider-Man Homecoming, dulce Tony Stark, embarazado!Peter, embarazo accidental, la mañana siguiente, panico, posesivo Stephen Strange, posible amor no correspondido, pregnant!Peter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdc1597/pseuds/amdc1597
Summary: Peter despierta después de la fiesta de bienvenida de Tony Stark gravemente enfermo y confundido. Sonrisas suaves, ojos cálidos y caricias son todo lo que puede recordar de la noche anterior. El problema es, que pronto descubre, que no es una mera resaca: su estado actual es infinitamente más aterrador... y el regalo más precioso que la vida tiene para ofrecer.En el que Peter está embarazado pero no sabe cómo sucedió o quién es el padre, FRIDAY lo sabe todo, pero simplemente mira como se desarrolla el drama, Tony le da mucha atención a Peter, pero podría hacer mucho más, y Strange es el amigo entrometido que realmente quiere saber lo que Peter esconde de todos ellos (y casualmente hace que Tony este muy celoso).Traducción autorizada por SPARCINA





	1. Capítulo Uno: La Mañana Siguiente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Missing Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962188) by [Sparcina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina). 



> Nota de la autora: Mi más sincero agradecimiento a mi amiga/o y co-artista AL (a veces dibujamos Frostiron juntos) por ayudarme con este conejito de trama. Eres el/la mejor, AL. Además, ¡este fandom realmente necesitaba una historia preg!Peter. Especialmente un Peter embarazado en secreto. Oh, ¿es eso muy triste?  
> Esta historia tendrá alrededor de 15 capítulos, con quizás algunos bonus.
> 
> Nota de la traductora: Bueno, esta es mi segunda traducción "oficial". Espero que les guste esta historia, porque personalmente me encanta.  
> Y muchas gracias a Sparcina por permitirme traducir su increible historia.  
> Nos leemos al final del capítulo!

Peter no recordaba mucho, pero su cuerpo recordaba bien.

—¿May? - su voz salió como un graznido lamentable. Cerrando sus ojos fuertemente en contra del peligro de una habitación que giraba, rodó sobre su espalda, tratando de no alterar más a su estómago.

Dos segundos más tarde, estaba derramando el contenido de su estómago en el suelo, su pecho agitándose frenéticamente y con su mente confusa trató de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, y porqué. No podía recordar la última vez que estuvo tan enfermo. Definitivamente fue antes de ser mordido por esa araña.

—Maldita sea. - Se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano temblorosa. La sintió fría contra su cara, muy probablemente porque estaba ardiendo de fiebre. Sabía que debía levantarse y limpiar la decoración indeseada en su piso, pero su cuerpo se sacudió en protesta, por lo que se acurrucó en su lugar y esperó a que se pasaran las náuseas. Y decir que había planeado una mañana perezosa para dormir y sacarse de encima la increíble fiesta que el Sr. Stark había organizado para darle la bienvenida al equipo... No habría más descanso para él hoy. No con la espalda y las piernas doloridas, y esos golpes impresionantes en los brazos y el cuello (¿era un chupetón?), y lo más importante, la sensación distintiva de que su cuerpo estaba cambiando de tamaño cada segundo. Se sentía como si su piel tratara de derretirse detrás de sus músculos, y sus huesos estaban en el proceso de convertirse en jalea.

Además, tenía escuela. Podía llamar y decir que estaba enfermo (lo cual, era cierto), pero tenía un sistema inmune increíble. Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de su mano. _Esto no es la gran cosa_ , trató de tranquilizarse. Las náuseas desaparecerían. Esas horribles sensaciones se desvanecerían. Tenían que hacerlo.

Dios, ¿qué había _bebido_ para desmayarse así, y cuánto? Recordó pedacitos y piezas, como el Dr. Banner que lo dirigía a la sección no alcohólica del bar (que no había funcionado tan bien al parecer), y los chistes y burlas de Barton. Recordó la sonrisa secreta en la cara de Widow, ya que había tomado un shot de _algo_ más después en la noche, y una mano en su hombro (¿Banner, tal vez?) y como la sala se disolvió en una pintura surrealista.

También recordó al Sr. Stark. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Después de años de fantasear con el hombre, primero como científico, y más tarde como un sueño húmedo que, no le importaría hacer algunas cosas con él (y haciendo algunas otras cosas por él), Peter por fin estaba trabajando con él. Para él. Como sea. Ahora se reunía con el hombre casi a diario, y le gustaba pensar que eran amigos.

Con un extraño sensación saliendo de su propio cuerpo (su piel todavía estaba tratando de ir a lugares que no tenía derecho a ir), palmeó su miembro a través de su ropa interior y maldijo por lo sensible que era ese simple toque. Su entrada también se sintió muy utilizada. Peter se estremeció por al menos veinte razones por como una risa cálida y embriagadora llenó su mente. Por un instante fugaz, podía jurar que un miembro grueso todavía estaba marcado en su entrada, y que una voz lo alababa, diciéndole lo _buen chico_ que era, pero el resto de las palabras lo eludieron, y demasiado pronto el recuerdo había terminado. Se negó a volver atrás de nuevo, no importando lo mucho que trató de recordar.

Otra pregunta para agregar a la lista de misterios problemáticos era: ¿a quién había dejado que se lo follara anoche? Incluso a la temprana edad de dieciocho años, Peter se había divertido un poco, y si él no hubiese pasado a través de cada fase con un hombre, el aun sabia como prepararse con los dedos y ponerse un condón.

Aparentemente, anoche fue cuando oficialmente perdió su virginidad. Peter maldijo contra la parte de atrás de su mano, aún más nauseabundo que antes. Estaría condenado si no podía recordar su primera vez, pero demonios, la única cosa que se había dignado a adherirse a su memoria era el calor de una áspera, profunda noche de amor. No fue violación, de eso estaba seguro. No podía decir cómo, pero lo sabía. Lástima que no había cara para ir con los moretones coloreando su piel, y no hay un nombre para ir con una nota de agradecimiento.

Hubo un golpe a la puerta.

—¿Peter? - May sonaba preocupada. —¿Estás bien?

Ella debía estar preocupada de que él se había convertido en un fiestero ayer por la noche y ahora estaba sufriendo los efectos posteriores de la "experimentación". Peter se aclaró la garganta, apenas tragado la bilis que surgía por su garganta.

—Estoy bien- dijo con voz ronca. —sólo necesito dormir.

*

Le quedaba exactamente una hora antes de que tuviera que irse a la escuela.

Ned y Michelle lo estaban esperando en su casillero. Bueno, Ned estaba esperando, con los brazos cruzados mientras escaneaba la sala, y Michelle estaba leyendo algo en su celular en el piso cerca de él, aparentemente inconsciente del caos de estudiantes corriendo y gritando el uno al otro en los alrededores. Peter se frotó las sienes, tratando de convencerse de que, no, su resaca no era lo suficientemente mala para que él se quedara en casa, y sabiendo que no era la razón principal de que él había decidido ir a la escuela. Después de todo, nunca esperó despertar después de su primera noche de sexo penetrativo sin el recuerdo vivo de él. Al menos, los inesperados fuertes síntomas de su resaca se habían ido.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo la fiesta de anoche? - Ned le preguntó en cuanto lo vio.

Peter dejó su mochila en el suelo y fue por la respuesta más práctica para sacarse a su amigo de encima. Amaba a Ned, pero todavía tenía ganas de hacerse una pelota y dormir por lo menos una semana.

—Increíble.

—¿Tienes resaca? - su amigo aplaudió con una sonrisa encantado, logrando que Peter hiciera una mueca de dolor. —¡Oye, Michelle, nuestro Peter finalmente ha probado el sabor del pecado!

 _No tienes idea_ , Peter pensó oscuramente mientras que Michelle respondía— Él no es mi Peter, Ned. Deja de interrumpir mi lectura. Hola, Peter, te ves horrible.

Era tan de ella saltar de un tema a otro que una ola de alivio inmediato surgió a través de él. Esto, aquí mismo, era normal.

Sus recuerdos volverían eventualmente.

El sentimiento enfermizo de su estómago desaparecería.

Podría incluso dejar de fantasear con el Sr. Stark, pero eso no era muy probable. El hombre podría ser su mentor, y su relación se basaba sólo en la amistad, pero Peter era simplemente humano, con ojos para ver. Y vio lo que podrían ser juntos.

Suspiró.

—Vamos, Ned. ¿Qué tenemos en la primera hora?

—Francés.

Peter estaba tan contento de que no era clase de gimnasia que ni siquiera se quejó cuando el profesor dejó un examen en su escritorio. Él sobreviviría este día. Lo haría.

*

_—Usted ha llamado al Dr. Strange. No te molestes en dejar un mensaje._

Peter se echó hacia atrás contra la pared y respiró profundo. Su estómago estaba tratando de arrastrarse de nuevo a su garganta, incluso si no había nada para justificar el mareo. Debió haber bebido al menos la mitad de todo el alcohol en la fiesta para sentirse tan mal, pero una sobredosis le habría hecho desmayarse, no haberle dado una extraña fiebre acompañada de la sensación más extraña de un segundo corazón latiendo en su cabeza. Había tratado de deshacerse de la fiebre tomando un baño muy frío, con cubitos de hielo, tan pronto cuando regresó de la escuela, pero apenas salió del baño, el extraño calor había regresado con venganza. El sudor rodó por su frente mientras andaba a tientas con su teléfono, colgando y marcando el número etiquetado como "emergencia" por cuarta vez consecutiva.

Fue directo al buzón de voz. Otra vez.

_—Usted ha llamado al Dr. Strange. No te molestes en dejar un-._

—Maldita sea. - Peter dejó caer su teléfono al suelo. Sus rodillas se sentían débiles, como si hubiera corrido durante horas, sintió sed y náuseas y Dios, cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía. Se derrumbó en el suelo y agarró su teléfono, apretándolo contra su pecho. Siempre podría tratar de llamar a Bruce. Si se ponía peor, lo haría. Por ahora, sin embargo, él esperaría y vería. No tenía ninguna intención de darle las gracias al Sr. Stark por su amabilidad (el hombre estaba ocupado como el infierno y todavía había encontrado el tiempo para organizarle una fiesta que había asistido) haciéndolo preocupar por la resaca de su invitado de honor.

Excepto que no era sólo una resaca, ¿verdad? Peter gimió lastimosamente. Él no se consideraba débil, pero deseaba poder hacerse una bola y desmayarse de nuevo. El tiempo siempre lo arregla todo. Había ayudado con el tío Ben, y ayudaría (eventualmente) con su enamoramiento. No había ninguna razón por la que no pudiera arreglar su situación actual también.

Se quedó mirando su teléfono. Entonces, no Bruce todavía. El hombre era competente, y un buen oyente, pero Peter sabía que la noticia de su situación viajaría a través del chisme de los Vengadores directamente al Sr Stark. Tony.

Su pierna izquierda se contrajo con un espasmo. Él estaría bien. Estaría bien. No llamaría al Dr. Strange una quinta vez, porque, aunque el hombre no era un amigo íntimo del Sr Stark (Peter no sabía si se consideraban a sí mismos amigos), el hechicero no vacilaría en llamar al hombre si él decidía que Peter afectaba su tiempo solamente. Strange era ese tipo de idiota. Lástima que Strange era su mejor oportunidad para averiguar que estaba mal en él...

Su teléfono sonó con un mensaje. Peter casi lo dejó caer en alivio.

**_Será mejor que sea importante, Parker. SS._ **

Peter se tomó su tiempo escribiendo su respuesta. Era eso, o enviar un mensaje indescifrable.

**_Necesito tu ayuda. Creo que estoy seriamente enfermo. – Peter_ **

**_No soy médico. SS._ **

Peter suspiró con frustración.

**_Lo sé, maestro Strange. Le deberé un favor. – Peter_ **

La respuesta llegó en cinco minutos después. Una palabra, pero casi valió la pena esperar.

**_Apresúrate._ **

_Voy a hacer todo lo posible,_ gruñó Peter a sí mismo.

La residencia temporal del Dr. Strange en Nueva York era un baile de quince minutos sobre los tejados.

En su estado actual, le tomó casi una hora en el transporte público. Para cuando el taxi se acercó a la casa de dos pisos, Peter se sintió muy cerca de desmayarse por lo que se tomó un momento para simplemente sentarse en el asfalto y respirar. Recibiría ayuda. Él estaría bien.

No tenía ningún problema "debiéndole un favor a Strange". Ya había servido como conejillo de Indias para el hechicero, y no le importaban las extrañas experimentaciones. Stark había argumentado que Peter no debería ayudarlo tanto, no sea que lo Strange lo dañe, pero Peter sabía que el Dr. Strange lo consideraba demasiado interesante para ser torpe en la forma en que lo manejaba. Sin embargo, sabiendo que el Sr. Stark se preocupó un poco por él, lo hizo sentir bien.

La puerta se abrió por sí misma cuando Peter llegó a ella. Familiarizado con la casa, Peter se apoderó de la barandilla y subió lentamente las escaleras. Se encontró con Strange de pie delante de su escritorio en una habitación oscura que se parecía más a una caverna, los labios se movían en silencio mientras leía de un libro que al sostenerlo era una maravilla que las páginas todavía se mantuvieran juntas. Peter solía encontrar la presencia de cerraduras y cadenas alrededor de los libros del hombre un poco inquietante, pero en este momento incluso si aparecía el gemelo malvado desnudo del Dr. Strange bailando sobre un pentagrama prendido fuego no habría mantenido su atención por mucho tiempo.

Sus rodillas se tambalearon al soltar el pasamanos. El sudor corría por su frente. Sus pulmones no parecían aguantar el aire lo suficientemente para que su cerebro funcionara, pero de alguna manera, su boca todavía cumplía su propósito.

—Necesito de tu a-ayuda.

El hombre no se movió. Peter sabía que había sido escuchado, y también que Strange no ofrecería una respuesta inmediata, ya que era reacio a abandonar cualquier experimento o estudio que había comenzado antes de una interrupción. Se parecía mucho a Tony Stark en ese sentido.

No, no estoy pensando en eso ahora. ¿O debería? ¿para distraerse del dolor abrasador?

Una voz dominante lo sacó de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo. —¿Qué sucedió?

Peter trató de mirar hacia arriba mientras que el Dr. Strange salía de su escritorio, pero su cuello le dolía mucho. La capa del hombre podría o no haberse agitado, saludándolo; una mano impaciente lo puso de nuevo en su lugar con un fortalecimiento. —Parker, ¿estás conmigo?"

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba cayendo lentamente. Strange lo sujetó del codo.

—Wow, te ves terrible, chico.

—No es una resaca, - murmuró Peter. —Incluso si...

—Esto definitivamente no es una resaca, -Strange interrumpió en respuesta, arrastrándolo al grupo de máquinas que cubrían la totalidad de una pared. La pantalla y los cables, incluso los dispositivos de aspecto orgánico coexistían en un intento de salvar el abismo entre la ciencia y la magia. Había un montón de cerraduras, y el doble de llaves también. —¿Qué te sucedió, Parker?"

—No... estoy seguro.

Strange sacó una silla y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. —Antes de que te desmayes- explicó, no muy amablemente, cuando Peter dudó. —será mejor para mí para examinarte de todos modos.

Peter se aclaró la garganta. — Pensé que ya no eras ese tipo de doctor.

—Bueno, tampoco lo es el Sr. Banner, pero eso no significa que no tengo la experiencia, o las habilidades, para ayudar a alguien en necesidad. Ahora cállate y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

El hombre se movió por la habitación demasiado rápido para que Peter lo viera. Sintió manos sobre él, y luego una luz sobre sus ojos. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras el dolor alcanzaba un nuevo nivel.

—Fiebre alta, -oyó. La mano en su frente era tan, tan fría. —pero no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Qué pasa si...

Una pantalla de ordenador junto a ellos mostró una serie de líneas y números, Peter estaba demasiado enfermo para tratar de descifrar aquello. El Dr. Strange maldijo cuando buscó a tientas en un gabinete cercano. La barbilla de Peter se mojó un poco.

—Aquí. -electrodos se colocaron cerca de su cuello; uno fue incluso empujando su camisa, por encima de su rápido corazón. —No los saques. Quédate ahí, -Strange instruyó. —Volveré en un segundo.

Dos minutos después, la computadora dio un tono que indicaba éxito. El Dr. Strange todavía tenía que volver, así que Peter se puso de pie... cayó, maldijo, y se empujó sobre la silla para volver a pararse. Manchas oscuras brillaban en su visión como los temblores a través de su cuerpo. Probó sangre en su boca, mezclado con bilis. Apenas podía estar parado, pero tenía que ver, tenía que saber... Un paso a la vez, arrastró su cuerpo febril hasta la pantalla.

No.

_No._

Le tomó mucho tiempo para darle sentido a la información, y aún más tiempo para creer que podría ser real. Se las arregló para escribir un comando para bloquear el sistema y colapsar de nuevo en su silla antes de que Strange irrumpiera de nuevo en la habitación.

—Lo siento, me tomó mucho tiempo, pero tuve que comprobar algunos... ¿Qué diablos?

—Creo que el sistema... colap... só...

—Parker, quédate conmigo!

Su último pensamiento antes de desmayarse fue que el universo debía ser muy cruel en serio, porque encima de no poder recordar a su amante de una sola vez, estaba embarazado de su hijo.


	2. Nada Puede Cambiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Él siempre ha sido bueno manteniendo secreto, pero hay un problema con este.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la traductora: He aquí otro capítulo! Aún no decido cada cuanto actualizar pero supongo que será cada 5 o 6 días, todo depende de cuanto tiempo tenga para traducir. Amaría estar todo el tiempo traduciendo pero ya saben, existe el mundo real con responsabilidades tediosas... En fin! Disfruten el cap!

Embarazado.

 

_Embarazado._

E-M-B-A-R-A-Z-A-D-O.

 

Peter nunca había estado tan agradecido por el despido casual del Dr. Strange con otros seres humanos. Tan pronto como regreso a ser el mismo de siempre, dijo que tenía migraña, y cuando eso no le dio una salida rápida, inventó una historia sobre una chica y _sentimientos_ , efectivamente alentando a Strange para teletransportarlo de nuevo, discretamente y sin demora, a su apartamento.

 

—Duerme un poco mientras consigo a alguien que arregle el sistema.

 

Peter sabía que un día la no-exactamente-enemistad entre el Sr. Stark y el Dr. Strange sería muy útil. Podía ser bueno con las computadoras, y un hacker decente, pero no tendría ninguna posibilidad si Strange decidía llamar al líder de Stark Industries... lo cual no haría, debido a su enorme orgullo.

 

Peter trató de entretenerse con la memoria de su última patrulla con Iron Man, que había involucrado a matones envuelto en telarañas y un montón de gimnasia, pero su cuerpo, y lo que sostenía, lo distraían, y no en el buen sentido. Rodó haciéndose un ovillo, sintiéndose muy enfermo, deseando que el tiempo comenzara a fluir en la dirección opuesta, cuando la rabia lo golpeó sin aviso. Lágrimas furiosas corrían por su rostro mientras que el recuerdo se transformó en mil preguntas pertenecientes a la otra noche.

 

Peter amortiguaba cualquier sonido lamentable que escapaban de sus labios con su puño tembloroso. Se sacudió y jadeó y sudó, todo el tiempo preguntándose qué había hecho mal en su vida para merecer esto.

 

Estaba tan enojado con él. La criatura. La cosa. El feto. El... bebé. El pequeño manojo de vida que se había acomodado en su vientre, demostrando que la ciencia estaba equivocada en tantas cosas. Si _él_ estaba embarazado, un chico que había desarrollado superpoderes después de ser mordido por una araña, ¿no debería el Capitán América ser capaz de hacerlo? ¿o Hulk? ¿por qué él? ¿por qué esto? Era demasiado joven para siquiera considerar tener hijos. Podría gustarles, podría disfrutar en protegerlos, para que pudieran seguir jugando en un parque y sonriendo a sus madres, pero para tener uno propio, ¿tan pronto?

 

Rodó sobre su espalda, tratando de relajarse, pero la fiebre y las náuseas insistieron en hacer un equipo contra él. Con un gruñido débil, agarró la botella de cerveza media vacía que estaba en la mesita de noche. Se habría caído si no fuera por sus reflejos. ¿Importaba si se emborrachaba? ¿Seguramente podría beber hasta olvidar su propio nombre al menos una vez en su vida? Ni siquiera se acordaba del hombre con quien había pasado la noche en la fiesta, el hombre que le había dicho _lo buen chico_ que era. El dolor entre sus piernas hablaba de placer, y _Dios_ , ¿cómo pudo olvidarse de ese trato tan agridulce? Peter Parker no tenía la costumbre de emborracharse, pero solo en su pequeño dormitorio, pensó en las excepciones. Sobre una pequeña recompensa por todo lo que había hecho, para sí mismo y para los demás. Podría haber ido tan lejos con solo tomar el primer trago...

 

... pero luego escupió el líquido asqueroso en el suelo, horrorizado por su comportamiento. Estaba _embarazado_. _Él_ estaba embarazado. No importa lo mucho que odiaba el hecho, no importa lo mucho que deseaba deshacerse de una vida que nunca debería haber existido, no podía dañarlo. Nunca podría hacerle daño a un inocente; esa fue una lección que aprendió de su tío, cuando había sido lo suficientemente ingenuo como para creer que la persona de la que se enamoraría no tendría más remedio que amarlo.

 

Cuando May finalmente se durmió (fingió dormir cuando lo había ido a ver a su cuarto), de puntillas, obedeció el extraño impulso de tomar toda la botella de leche, y luego vació dos vasos de agua por si acaso. Salió del apartamento a través de la ventana del baño y sólo logró no romperse el cuello debido a sus habilidades.

 

Con cada ráfaga de viento fresco, esperaba que su precario equilibrio se perdiera, y que su tembloroso cuerpo colapsara en el concreto. La farmacia no estaba lejos, pero caminar podría convertirse fácilmente en una nueva disciplina olímpica en lo que a él se refería. Para cuando abrió la puerta, estaba seguro de que iba a vomitar de nuevo. Por lo menos la tez verde que vio en un espejo se equilibraba con el enrojecimiento de la fiebre.

 

El empleado en el mostrador, un emo alto apenas mayor que él, lo miró con recelo.

 

 —¿Estas enfermo? No te ves muy bien, amigo.

 

Peter trató de mantener sus respiraciones lentas y constantes. Inhala. Exhala. Había hecho cosas más duras antes.

 

Bien.

 

—Prueba de embarazo- dijo con voz ahogada, sujetándose en el mostrador, los nudillos de sus manos ya blancos por la fuerza aplicada.

 

El tipo se volvió mucho más comprensivo después de ello. Por supuesto, él no sabía que _Peter_ era el que necesitaba la prueba, o de lo contrario podría haber sido un poco más crítico.

 

Peter salió de la farmacia y entró en un restaurante al azar. La charla era fuerte, los olores demasiado fuertes, y malos; se apresuró al baño, se encerró en el único puesto sin ocupar y bajó sus pantalones, mirando el paquete como si fuera a arrancarle la cara, comerlo, digerirlo y escupirlo de vuelta en el suelo manchado de pis.

 

Le tomó segundos vaciar su vejiga llena. La prueba sólo necesitaba un par de minutos para mostrar el resultado, pero Peter se sentó en el inodoro e ignoró su destino colgando de sus dedos durante una buena media hora. Cuando alguien golpeó su compartimiento, fingió no darse cuenta.

 

Por supuesto, había dos líneas.

 

*

 

Durante toda una semana después, compró una prueba de embarazo. Cada día, fue a la farmacia (siempre a una diferente), pidió una prueba de embarazo y orinó en la maldita cosa en la intimidad relativa de un compartimiento en un baño público (nunca el mismo tampoco). Todo fue en vano: no importa cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando la no tan _brillante varita del destino_ , no importa lo mucho que escudriñaba, siempre mostró el mismo resultado: dos líneas de color rosa.

 

Embarazado. Peter Parker, dieciocho años, varón, estaba embarazado.

 

Eventualmente, se quedó sin lágrimas.

 

*

 

Estaba enfermo todo el tiempo. No podía decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a Michelle y Ned, ni siquiera a May, y sobre todo no a los Vengadores. Si él hubiera sido una chica, tal vez... La vergüenza y la ira luchado dentro de él en cada nuevo amanecer que lo veía inclinado sobre un balde, vomitando y temblando. Los dos primeros días, había utilizado el inodoro, pero la tía May hacía muchas preguntas, y aunque no podría empezar a adivinar la verdad, a pesar de que nadie podría sospechar el cambio en su cuerpo, no podía arriesgarse.

 

Una vez que la primera semana llegó a su fin, Peter dejó de fingir de que estaba bien y sacó la cabeza de la arena.

 

Era Spider-Man. Incluso el saber de su propio embarazo no podía mantenerlo fuera del campo de batalla por mucho tiempo. Ansiaba la acción. Anhelaba el privilegio de defender y proteger. Además, extrañaba al Sr. Stark y a los otros Vengadores. En su mayoría el Sr. Stark, pero no podía realmente decírselo, no en serio de todos modos, le habían dicho muchas veces que no mostrara sus sentimientos.

 

Le dijo a Michelle, Ned y a May que estaba un poco deprimido por un enamoramiento no correspondido. Teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de ellos sabía que había estado sufriendo de un verdadero enamoramiento no correspondido durante meses, no se hicieron preguntas embarazosas. Su tía le dio espacio para respirar, y organizó noches de películas con palomitas de maíz. Michelle y Ned trataron de distraerlo, cada uno a su manera. En la escuela y en casa, podía hacer muecas y maldecir en relativa paz. Vomitar era todavía complicado de explicar, pero inventó varias excusas, incluyendo intoxicación alimenticia y gripe.

 

Luego se ocupó del Dr. Strange.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes venir mañana? El sistema está de vuelta en línea, incluso si tus resultados se perdieron irremediablemente.

 

 _Gracias a cada deidad que existe por eso_ , pensó Peter. En el fondo, oyó a Strange moviéndose, probablemente trabajando en uno de esos hechizos terriblemente complejos que le había contado a Peter con palabras elegantes. Era el ruido sordo de un libro siendo apoyado sobre una mesa. Peter hizo todo lo posible para concentrarse en eso. Para ignorar el aroma de pescado que venía de la cocina. Pescado. Solía gustarle el pescado... en otra vida, quizás. Esta noche, una pequeña molécula de ello, incluso con el ventilador puesto a toda velocidad para repeler el olor, ya lo había enviado corriendo al baño dos veces, y amenazó con dejarlo seco en un minuto.

 

 —¿Parker? – gritó Strange.

 

Peter casi se cae de la cama. Acababa de encontrar la posición perfecta para acostarse, y era entretenido la ridícula noción de que la semana pasada había sido una pesadilla. Incluso la memoria física de lo que debería haber sido una cogida muy entusiasta, la primera que vale la pena mencionar en sus dieciocho años de vida. ¿De qué sirve que el cuerpo retenga, pero no la mente?

 

Además, se sintió como si hubiera engañado al Sr. Stark, y ¿cómo podría llorar de nuevo? Trató de amortiguar sus sollozos, pero era demasiado tarde.

 

 —¿Estás _llorando_?

 

La voz de Strange no sonaba exactamente preocupado; más bien curioso, como en _me-gustaría-mucho-hacerte-más-pruebas_ curioso. Peter sorbió, frotando una mejilla en la almohada.

 

 —Por supuesto que no.- su voz ganó más seguridad con cada palabra forzada.  —Sólo tengo un montón de exámenes muy pronto, y un completo deber como parte de los Vengadores.

 

 —Ya veo.

 

En realidad, era genial que Strange no lo podía ver, pensó Peter. ¿o tal vez lo hizo, siendo un mago? Peter calmó el ataque de pánico que se avecinaba diciéndose a sí mismo que si Strange sabía acerca de su embarazo, se habría teletransportado a su habitación hace mucho tiempo. 

 

—Cuídate, Parker.

 

Strange colgó sin esperar una respuesta. Por el resto de la noche, Peter se quedó mirando el techo, aplicando estrellas en la pintura blanca, y preguntándose sobre el paradero del Sr. Stark. Le dolía pensar en el hombre, y su creciente enamoramiento, pero al menos lo distrajo del dolor físico del embarazo.

 

*

 

—Buenas noches, Peter.

 

—Hola, FRIDAY.

 

Tropezó con sus propios pies en la puerta. La voz de la I.A. sostuvo una nota inquisitiva cuando habló de nuevo. —¿Te encuentras bien, Peter?

 

¿Podía mentirle a una I.A.? Peter se sintió mal, incluso mientras hablaba en voz alta la mentira ensayada. —Si. Sólo cansado.

 

 —Me complace saber que te divertiste en tu fiesta.

 

Peter se congeló. Consideró hacer un berrinche, y decidió en contra de ello. _Mantén un perfil bajo, Peter_ , se dijo. _Puedes hacerlo_. —Yo...si, me divertí. - y luego se le ocurrió; ¿no sabría FRIDAY sobre todo lo que había tenido lugar esa noche? Si alguien supiera de su misterioso amante, sería ella. Y una vez que supiera sobre el amante, sabría sobre el (tragó saliva) padre.

 

Excepto que FRIDAY no podía saber sobre su embarazo, porque las noticias llegarían al Sr. Stark, y Peter no necesitaba que su crush supiera que él podía quedar embarazado, y mucho menos por un extraño cuya cara ni siquiera podía recordar.

 

Maldita sea.

 

—FRIDAY...- arrastró su voz, esperando a que la puerta hiciera clic al cerrar detrás de él. —¿Algo, uh, inusual ocurrió esa noche?

 

La I.A. no dudó. —Nada de lo que yo consideraría como tal, Peter. Pero tal vez si formularas tu pregunta de tal manera que-

 

Peter lamió sus labios. —Yo... No sé... tuve- sexo? No, no pudo terminar ese pensamiento, porque una vez más, el Sr. Stark podía acceder a esta conversación.

 

Él estaba bien y realmente jodido en cuanto a recuperar sus recuerdos.

 

—¿Peter?

 

—Llego tarde a la reunión, -fue su única respuesta. —pero ¡gracias de todos modos! -añadió con alegría exagerada.

 

Se dirigió al ascensor, antes de recordar que podría ser una mejor idea usar las escaleras. Aparentemente, el pescado no era lo único que no estaba de acuerdo con su estómago mareado en estos días. Dios, ¿cómo lo hacían las mujeres? Él siempre había considerado a las mujeres embarazadas fuertes para dar a luz ( _no pienses en eso, no pienses en eso_ , _NO PIENSES EN ESO_ ), pero ahora su respeto se extendió a su vida diaria. ¿Cómo podría alguien pasar por un semestre completo, o en algunos casos nueve meses de pura tortura biológica? Él nunca había sido gordo para empezar, y ahora que tenía problemas para mantener lejos cualquier cosa a excepción de frutas muy específicas y yogur, estaba perdiendo peso a un ritmo alarmante. Llegará un momento en que "angustia" y "gripe" sonaría como las excusas que eran, y...

 

 —Hey, Parker!

 

Peter casi se dio un susto tremendo ante la sensación de una mano áspera dándole palmaditas en el hombro. Su ser masoquista y enfermo de amor pasó medio segundo esperando que fuera el Sr. Stark dándole la bienvenida después de su ausencia por enfermedad, pero la voz no coincidía con todos sus recuerdos atesorados, y el apodo.

 

Después de todo, el Sr. Stark le decía "chico". Peter lo odiaba tanto como al Sr. Stark le gustaba.

 

 —Clint!

 

El arquero, que acababa de volver de otra misión, si las pesadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y la carpeta de manila bajo su brazo eran algún indicio. Dejando de trotar hacia la sala de estar del piso principal. —¿Todo bien, Parker? ¿no me digas que todavía tienes resaca de tu maravillosa fiesta?

 

Peter tragó saliva. Si Strange se había tragado la mentira con suficiente facilidad, muchos de los Vengadores no serían tan crédulos; lo habían conocido más tiempo, y se preocupaban de una manera que Peter sospechaba que Strange no era capaz de hacerlo. Por supuesto, no podía decirle nada al Sr. Stark, ni siquiera la estúpida no completamente mentira que se le ocurrió. Strange no divulgaría su enfermedad, porque él estaba demasiado ocupado siendo asombroso y era inmune a la tentación del chisme. Widow era demasiado perspicaz, Banner estaba en algún lugar de vacaciones... lo cual dejaba a Barton, que era, Peter esperaba, por lo menos un poco crédulo.

 

 —Estoy... bien. -Peter se aclaró la garganta, realmente nervioso. —No quiero molestarte con... es un poco estúpido... y complicado...

 

 —Oh. -Barton se volvió hacia donde Widow le estaba llamando desde su sofá auto-designado, de la que incluso el Sr. Stark nunca trató de desalojarla. Hizo un gesto complicado a ella antes de volver a Peter con una sonrisa cómplice. —La reunión está a punto de empezar, pero estoy seguro de que puedo prescindir de un par de minutos, si quieres hablar. -se despabiló en un parpadeo. —A menos que quieras que busque a Stark? Después de todo, él es tu mentor, y ustedes se llevan de maravilla, así que...

 

El corazón de Peter casi dejó de latir. Se obligó a seguir el acto. —No, está bien. No es nada. -trató de hacer que su rostro lo demostrara, y esperaba que funcionara. —Solo que... había un chi-chica... -el siguiente suspiro no era falso en absoluto. —supongo que no esperaba el rechazo.

 

 —Oh. -Barton dijo de nuevo, los ojos ensanchándose. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, por simpatía esta vez. —Eso de seguro nunca es fácil. Podría decirle a los demás que no te sientes bien, ¿si quieres?  - un guiño. —Podría ser sólo entre nosotros. Si no te importa que te dé un consejo- Hey, ¡el hombre que todos estábamos esperando!

 

—Me alegro de que hayas podido venir, chico. -exclamó el Sr. Stark con su energía habitual, pasando por delante de él.

 

Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia (eso sería si no hubiera estado embarazado y enloquecido por ello), él habría sonreído, un poco triste tal vez, como una mano curtida y callosa pasaba por su cabello. El afecto en la voz del hombre era claro, y Peter estaba agradecido por cualquier manifestación que pudiera obtener.

 

Bajo las circunstancias reales, saltó lejos del hombre, casi dándole un codazo a Barton en el proceso. No gritó, pero estuvo cerca; estaba tan nervioso todo el tiempo ahora, y cada centímetro de su cuerpo aún protestaba por estar de pie, ocupando parte del día. Vio como los ojos del Sr. Stark se ensancharon, y una señal de alarma oscureciendo la cara de Barton. Las conversaciones en la sala de estar se detuvieron.

 

—¿Chico? -Stark bajó sus gafas de sol, la confusión escrita sobre toda su hermosa cara. —¿Estás bien?

 

—Seguro. -con horror, se dio cuenta de que había puesto reflexivamente una mano protectora en su vientre. _Estúpido_ , pensó. La cosa no tenía ni un mes de edad. Alguien probablemente podría darle una gran golpiza y él aún estaría bien, gracias a su metabolismo mejorado. Afortunadamente, su público no parecía notar que algo estaba mal.

 

—Chico, estás seguro-

 

El estómago de Peter se tambaleó. Por pura fuerza de voluntad, logró una sonrisa.

 

—Volveré en un segundo.

 

Caminar era una tortura. Tan pronto como llegó a un baño, tiró de la puerta para abrirla y corrió al inodoro, vaciando su estómago ya vacío. Maldición, ¿Por qué la náusea diaria tuvo que llegar a su apogeo justo cuando la reunión de los Vengadores estaba comenzando? No podía permitirse esto.

 

—FRIDAY. -gimió. —Por favor, no le digas a nadie.

 

—Si su enfermedad no amenaza tu vida o la de otros, la mantendré en secreto. -prometió la I.A.

 

Peter dio un suspiro, apoyando la frente contra la cerámica del inodoro. Él iba a permanecer en esa posición incómoda durante treinta segundos más antes de ir al fregadero, salpicar un poco de agua fría en su cara, y ordenarle a su reflejo a comportarse.

 

Habían pasado exactamente nueve días desde la fiesta. y ocho días desde que supo de su embarazo. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a pasar la próxima semana sin volverse loco, y esto lo asustó.

 

La vida, por primera vez en dieciocho años, lo aterrorizaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la traductora: Y? qué les pareció? no sean timid@s y dejen comentarios, todos son bienvenidos y siempre los leo! Nos vemos en el próximo cap en unos cuantos días! xoxo


	3. Todas Las Arañas Necesitan Un Abrazo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter ha comenzado a aceptar su embarazo cuando descubre que otros a su alrededor ahora también saben sobre su secreto. Otros que no había esperado, en muchas formas y aspectos.
> 
> Y maldita sea, pero ¿por qué no puede recordar lo que sucedió en la fiesta?

En un relativamente buen humor por fin, Peter se negó a pasar más tiempo pensando en la manera que el Sr. Stark había estado rondando alrededor de él una semana atrás, cuando asistió a la reunión de Vengadores. El Sr. Stark había estado preocupado y había sido tan bueno con él, enviando mensajes de texto cortos y dulces tales como _"¿estás bien?_ " y " _¿seguro que puedes aguantar esta aburrida reunión?_ " cada vez que la fachada de Peter recaía. Peter había estado agradecido y cerca de las lágrimas cuando el Sr. Stark lo había abrazado al final de la reunión.

 

—¡Hola, Peter!

 

Ned golpeando su hombro con el de Peter. Peter descubrió que su sonrisa era genuina y abrazó inmediatamente a Ned hasta casi matarlo. Revolcándose en la miseria y estando enojado 24/7 no era su modo de ser por defecto. Prefería sonreír e imaginar un universo paralelo donde despertaría al lado del Sr. Stark, _Tony_ , todas las mañanas.

 

—Me alegra verte con mejor ánimo, - le dijo Ned, un poco sin aliento. —Si no corresponde a tu cariño, no te merece.

 

Peter no hizo una mueca de dolor, pero estuvo cerca. —¿Qué hay sobre ti, Ned? ¿Te gusta alguien de por aquí?

 

Para su sorpresa, Ned se ruborizó. Peter dejó escapar una feliz risa y procedió a interrogar intensamente a su amigo hasta que sonó la primera campana.

 

*

 

Durante la primera mitad del día escolar, Peter actuó como un joven de dieciocho años que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que escuchar a sus maestros con una oreja y a sus amigos con la otra. Durante el almuerzo, se sentó con Ned y Michelle fuera y comió el emparedado que May le había preparado la noche anterior. Sin querer presionar a su suerte, le dio a Ned la carne que amenazaba con darle náuseas y se quedó con la lechuga y el pan.

 

—Eres tan raro, Peter.

 

Se encogió de hombros. No era como que iba a explicar aquello.

 

—Dinos algo que no sepamos. -Michelle replicó. Ella estaba sentada un poco más por encima de ellos en el borde de una escultura en forma de cruz grande hecha de concreto. En su banco más cómodo de madera, sombreado por un árbol de pino, Peter sonrió.

 

—Y esto, Ned, es la voz de la razón.

 

Terminó su sándwich y arriesgó incluso, a comer una manzana mientras Ned les decía acerca de las horribles pruebas de cardio que había ideado el profesor de educación física para la clase. Peter miró el cielo azul y despejado y se encontró riéndose mientras Ned parodió el tono áspero de su maestro. Incluso Michelle, quien no se molestaba en apreciar sus bromas la mayoría del tiempo, dejó deslizar una sonrisa de vez en cuando.

 

Le tomó un poco de tiempo a Peter notar todas las pequeñas arañas que habían comenzado a arrastrarse en el banco a su alrededor. Los arbustos de su lado y los de la parte posterior de Ned estaban vivos con insectos y aves, y el banco cubierto de hojas, hormigas y migajas de su bocadillo. Una araña o dos eran de esperarse; dos docenas, no tanto, aunque eran pequeñas y discretamente marrón.

 

Parando de prestarle atención a la voz de su amigo, Peter atrapó una araña con la palma de su mano y firme, pero suavemente, la puso de nuevo en los matorrales. El arácnido agitó sus ocho patas en algo que parecía casi protesta. Peter parpadeó dos veces, pero no, la araña, en cambio, intentó subir a su mano.

 

Bueno... _demonios!_

 

Pretendiendo tumbarse en el banco, Peter colocó la araña entusiasta más lejos, para que no podría posiblemente regresar. Por supuesto, tan pronto como esa araña trató, otra comenzó a acercarse a él, como si fuese una especie de mosquito gigante, apetitoso. O la madre de todas las arañas, a cuyos pies se reunieron para esperar sus órdenes. Peter sofocó una risa histérica y miró duramente a todas esas criaturitas tan similares a él, de cierta manera. ¿No había sido, por casualidad, diseñado su cuerpo para unir una brecha imposible entre especies que habían divergido hace mucho tiempo que tenían ahora casi nada en común?

 

Apoyado en un codo con el cuello torcido hacia un lado, todavía tratando de parecer despreocupado, Peter hizo una moción de _shoo_ con su mano, vigilando el terreno de la escuela.

 

Solamente Michelle lo miraba a él, con aquella expresión divertida que generalmente guardaba para Ned.

 

—Nunca he visto arañas actuar así -ella comentó, pasando páginas de su cuaderno de dibujo.

 

Afortunadamente, Ned se había ido, posiblemente por el postre.

 

—Yo tampoco. -admitió Peter, agitando su mano frenéticamente a la pequeña multitud de arañas, con la esperanza de que obtendrían sus feromonas, no el gesto. La parte posterior de su cuello cosquilleó, y si las cosas ya no eran lo suficientemente embarazosas, las náuseas lo golpearon de la nada. Afortunadamente, él tenía práctica en ocuparse de un estómago mareado.

 

Michelle lo estudiaba con más atención que antes. Peter se estremeció cuando ella saltó de su lugar de descanso y se sentó a su lado, mirando fijamente hacia él y a las arañas.

 

—¿Tienes que absolutamente mirarme así?

 

—¿Así como?

 

Peter echó una mirada detrás de su hombro y suspiró en alivio; las arañas se habían retirado a su guarida, donde quiera que fuese.

 

—Como si supieras algo que no deberías. -murmuró.

 

—¿Y qué es lo que debo saber?

 

Sus ojos se ensancharon un poco. ¿Ella realmente lo estaba psicoanalizando? Desde que empezó a vomitar y explicando que estaba atravesando una zona áspera (la excusa del corazón roto, que era sólo mitad mentira), ella aparecía con la intención de hacerle las preguntas más curiosas en el peor momento. Tenía que darte crédito; ella haría de una excelente psicóloga.

 

—Nada. No hay nada que debas saber.

 

Ella tarareó. —Bueno, no creo que las arañas se apeguen a ti meramente solo porque eres Spider-Man.

 

La mandíbula de Peter cayó abierta. Él no había dicho _nada,_ ¿verdad? Maldita sea, era seguro decir que Ned se estaba tomando su dulce tiempo para llegar a los brownies en la cafetería. —Q-¿qué?

 

—Lo que quiero decir es, -Peter con sus ojos saltones, Michelle siguió comentando, —que este fenómeno de arañas habría comenzado hace un tiempo si tu transición como Spider-Man fuera la razón de ello, lo que significa que algo más ha pasado desde entonces, arácnido listillo* -Finalmente ella dejó su cuaderno de dibujo y le ofreció algo que podría pasar por una sonrisa amistosa si él hubiera sido clarividente. —Estás tú, no sé, embarazado o algo?

 

Peter todavía estaba tratando de reiniciar su cerebro cuando vio a Ned caminando hacia ellos. Su alarma y la causante de ella debieron haberse mostrado, porque Michelle se dirigió hacia su amigo y le dijo algo que hizo que se volviera directamente al edificio principal de la escuela.

 

—¿Peter? -Michelle estaba parada al lado de él, con su mano agitándose frente al rostro de Peter. —Estás un poco pálido.

 

Peter miró a la araña solitaria, una hermosa espécimen anaranjada y negra que no había visto antes, que estaba pinchado su dedo meñique. Luchó contra el primer sollozo con todas sus fuerzas, pero en tres segundos estaba llorando en el abrazo un poco torpe de Michelle. Maldita sea, odiaba ese efecto secundario del embarazo.

 

—¿Es porque vas a tener que hacer un nido para él?

 

—¿Uh?

 

Michelle le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y cambiado de posición, claramente no sabiendo qué hacer con Peter llorando en su regazo.

 

—El niño. Es porque va a ser un híbrido mitad humano, mitad araña y -

 

Peter le cortó allí, porque con hormonas o sin hormonas, shock o no shock, ésta _no_ era una conversación que iba a tener. Principalmente debido a que esa (aunque muy remota, por no decir inexistente) posibilidad, lo asustaba a más no poder. Algunas personas tenían miedo de volar; bien, él estaba aterrorizado de dar a luz a un híbrido. Cuando se detuvo a pensar en ello, también estaba muy asustado ante la posibilidad de dar a luz, punto; muy evidentemente no tenía las partes necesarias para ello.

 

—No, -murmuró. —No le tengo miedo de eso.

 

—Entonces ¿a qué le temes?

 

Peter contó hasta diez. —De todo lo demás acerca de esto. - masculló a través de sus dientes, señalando con su barbilla a su vientre.

 

—Oh. -Ella lo sostuvo con el brazo extendido, viendo el cambio en su rostro desde la desesperación a la ira, regresando a la impotencia. —Es un regalo, Peter, -ella dijo, casi aniñadamente. —No te sientes privilegiado?

 

—Absolutamente no. - dijo Peter abruptamente.

 

No tomando ofensa, ella recogió su cuaderno de dibujo y reanudó su bosquejo de esa chica en el otro lado del campo de baloncesto. Peter pensó que ella se parecía a Ned, con pelo largo y pechos grandes. —No te preocupes, Peter. -y solo así, ella volvió a su burbuja otra vez. —No le diré a nadie, ni siquiera a Ned.

 

—Sobre todo no a Ned.

 

Intentó relajarse, para sentir gratitud a la abierta posibilidad de compartir esa carga con alguien, una persona de su edad que no juzga. Pero el miedo y el pánico se asentaron pesadamente en su estómago.

 

—Hey, chicos. -de vuelta desde la Tierra de la Dulzura, Ned puso un brownie en las rodillas de Peter. —Ésos son los mejores, en serio. Todavía está caliente. Solo un bocado y -

 

Luchando por ponerse de pie, Peter rápidamente le devolvió el brownie a Ned y se apresuró en una línea recta hacia el baño, empujando a un par de estudiantes en el camino, para encerrarse a sí mismo en un cubículo. Ya debería haberse acostumbrado a arrodillarse al menos dos veces al día, pero la posición nunca dejó de molestarlo; estar de rodillas sería mucho más agradable si podría poner algo en su boca, no vomitando. Por supuesto, esa particular fantasía era un callejón sin salida, sobre todo ahora que tenía un _bebé_ de un extraño jugando en su cuerpo como si fuera un parque de diversiones.

 

Por lo menos, él sería capaz de asistir a sus clases por la tarde: poseer habilidades y una resistencia física que los seres humanos regulares podrían sólo soñar, era totalmente genial.

 

Estar embarazado debido a dichas habilidades, no tanto.

 

*

 

El jueves por la noche, Peter se encontraba en la sede de Vengadores, bebiendo un vaso de agua. Era noche de película, y Peter había perdido suficientes de esas noches para experimentar el primer matiz de culpa. Los mensajes de texto del Sr. Stark, que iban desde _"Estoy tan triste que no estés aquí"_ a _"Te hubiera encantado esta, había un perro y un montón de explosiones"_ fueron causando estragos en su mente. Mientras que el Sr. Stark había sido siempre amable y considerado, nunca había estado tan... _al tanto_ de él antes.

 

Por un momento, ayer, Peter había entrado en pánico, pensando que tal vez FRIDAY le había dicho a su amo el secreto de Peter. Una charla rápida con la I.A., sin embargo, lo había tranquilizado. Por supuesto, FRIDAY podrían mentirle si el Sr. Stark se lo pidiera, pero no es así como el Sr. Stark actúa. Si supiera...

 

Como si los pensamientos del amor de su vida no correspondido y su embarazo no eran suficiente carga en sus hombros, él todavía no podía recordar gran parte de la noche de la fiesta. Calor, placer, una risa cálida, los cuales todavía producía piel de gallina por todo el cuerpo. _Buen chico_. Esas palabras, al menos, deberían haber ofrecido una idea, pero no, Peter era simplemente así de desafortunado. "Padre" sonaba bastante aterrador ya, sin la palabra "soltero" añadido a ella.

 

Su celular sonó con un texto entrante. Peter rió tranquilamente cuando vio el nombre parpadeando en la pantalla.

 

**Todos los datos de tu enfermedad se han perdido. Te visitaré pronto. -SS**

 

_¿Ahora quién es el que está molestando con mensajes?_

 

**No importa, me siento bien ahora. -Peter**

 

**Tu no puedes seguir evitándome para siempre, Parker. -SS**

 

Peter iba a darse por vencido en el impulso infantil de escribir " _por supuesto que puedo, ven y atrápame si puedes_ ", porque estaba cansado de vivir una triple vida y no quería nada más que arremeter contra alguien que podría comprometerse con él en una broma saludable, cuando se abrieron las puertas de ascensor mostrando a Barton, Widow... y al Sr. Stark.

 

Se metió el celular en el bolsillo y se puso de pie.

 

—No hay necesidad de ser oficial con nosotros, Peter, -dijo Barton. —Siéntese, leal súbdito.

 

Peter sacó su lengua mientras que el Sr. Stark rodó los ojos, golpeando a Barton en su lugar. Había más de una razón por la que Peter estaba enamorado de ese hombre.

 

—Sólo estoy buscando algo de comer, sabes. No todo es acerca de ti.

 

Sr. Stark le dio un guiño de aprobación cuando Barton se volvió hacia Widow en busca de apoyo. Lo que sea que ella le haya susurrado en su oído, no le impidió hacer pucheros.

 

—Estoy tan herido, Peter. ¿No se suponía que yo era tu confidente?

 

—Pensaba que yo era tu confidente? – el Sr. Stark protestó. —¿Qué quieres comer, niño?

 

Peter miró a Barton, tratando de sonar casual. —Pasta... con algunas verduras, supongo.

 

—Y eso es lo que todos deben comer en lugar de esa chatarra que siempre ordenan -Widow comentó, posándose en el taburete desocupado junto a Peter. —Clint, deja de fastidiar a Peter sobre su enamoramiento, o voy a empezar a recordarte los _tuyos_.

 

Peter se congeló en el mismo lugar cuando tres pares de ojos se volvieron en su dirección. El ruido espantoso de su vaso de agua rompiéndose en el piso apenas se notó. Sólo podía oír el rugir de la sangre en sus oídos. Estaba bien, se dijo, tratando de sonreír y fallando. Siempre y cuando no sepan _quién_ era, él estaría bien, estaría bien, estaría bi-

 

—Pasta con verduras, lo tengo. -dijo el Sr. Stark con su entusiasmo habitual, rompiendo el silencio. —¿FRIDAY, escuchaste eso?

 

—Ya estoy en ello, Señor.

 

Peter se sentó en el suelo para recoger los pedazos de vidrios rotos, apenas prestando atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Él _no_ estaba entrando en pánico. Él no estaba-

 

—Chico, para. -Una mano tibia cerrándose alrededor de su muñeca. —Vas a lastimarte.

 

—Está bien, Sr. Stark.

 

—¿Estas molesto con Clint? Puedo obligarlo a permanecer quieto mientras le das una paliza si quieres. Decir secretos no es muy agradable, -dijo un poco más fuerte, antes de susurrar —aunque me siento un poco excluido, diciéndole a él sobre quienquiera que sea que está en tu mente, y no a mí. Pensaba que yo era tu mejor amigo. Además de Ned y Michelle, quiero decir.

 

Peter mordió su labio inferior. Quería decirle. Todo. La necesidad lo rasgaba, como un puño gigante machacando sus costillas. No podía respirar bien y Dios, pero él _quería_...

 

—Es... Yo no... - ¿El Sr. Stark realmente tenía que mantener contacto con su muñeca de esa forma? Le arrebató su mano hacia atrás y lo lamentó inmediatamente, porque el Sr. Stark no entendería elrechazo. ¿Cómo podría? Peter sólo estaba tratando de protegerse a sí mismo y conservar su amistad. —Yo, lo siento que no te lo haya dicho, de veras. Simplemente no era... No es importante.

 

—Hey, mírame.

 

Peter no podía evitarlo, incluso si esa mano en su barbilla ardía.

 

—Deja el desorden en el piso a mis robots, ¿quieres? Y vamos a aclarar dos cosas: todo lo que quieras decirme, _dímelo_ , chico. Eres importante para mí.

 

Peter se estremeció cuando un pulgar calloso pasó por su labio. Duró apenas una fracción de un segundo y Peter estaba 100% seguro que fue inconsciente, porque el Sr. Stark era la persona más táctil que conocía, pero su cuerpo reaccionó con una descarga que lo dejó incómodamente consciente de la estrechez de sus pantalones.

 

—¿Cuál es la s-segunda cosa?

 

El Sr. Stark lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, que podría haber sido necesario teniendo en cuenta lo tan mal que estaba temblando y tratando de ocultarlo.

 

—Mi nombre es Tony, no Sr. Stark, chico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la traductora: ta-dá! Que les pereció? Tuve un par de inconvenientes al traducir ciertas palabras (lo genial y malo (para las traductoras) es que en el idioma inglés es muy fácil inventar palabras. Y es un gran problema a la hora de traducir esas palabras para que se entiendan bien.  
> Hay una palabra con un * en ella en este capítulo. Digamos que está en "revisión" por ahora, ya que no hay una traducción exacta ya que es una palabra inventada.  
> Por ello y además del estudio, es lo que me tardó en actualizar. Sean lind@s y déjenme mucho love y comentarios ✨  
> Véanlo de esta forma, mientras más love le den al capítulo, más rápido actualizaré ;)


	4. Una Escapada De Bienvenida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter y Tony pasan una noche juntos en un pequeño restaurante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la traductora: Hola! He aquí nuevo capítulo!  
> Si todo va bien, actualizare el próximo viernes ;)  
> Nos leemos al final del cap!

El Sr. Stark, Tony, estaba siendo irrazonable.

—Realmente no tienes que hacer esto, Tony.

—Y tú, chico, realmente debes aprender a ser agradecido.

Peter rodó los ojos mientras comía su carne. Estaba bien cocida, pero todavía tierna y se derretía en su boca de una manera que la carne que compró en el supermercado nunca lo hizo. Dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción cuando llegó a la mejor parte, sólo para ocultar su rostro detrás de su vaso de agua cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre sentado frente a él lo miraba atentamente. Viendo cómo se ruborizaba con el rojo más brillante en el universo conocido.

Tosió y tomó unos tragos. Por ahora no se sentía como que todo lo que pasó por su mente (y en su ingle) estaba mostrándose en su rostro, se planteó la amable pero brusca respuesta del Sr. Sta - no, Tony.

—Estoy agradecido, muy, muy agradecido, créeme, pero no veo que fue lo que hice para merecer todo... esto. -Sonriendo tímidamente, dirigió su barbilla a la muy buena comida en la mesa y el espléndido paisaje exterior: un tranquilo lago y un espeso bosque bañado con la luz de un rojo cálido del atardecer.

Fue el turno de Tony para rodar sus ojos.

—Eres mi amigo, chico, ¿está bien? Me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos, y siento que te he descuidado desde la fiesta. -levantó su copa de vino hasta sus labios, y Peter trató de no mirar como su manzana de Adán se movía arriba y abajo en su garganta. Siempre había tenido fascinación por la garganta de Tony. Simplemente parecía tan... tentadora. —Para ser perfectamente honesto contigo, no recuerdo mucho de esa noche, - añadió tímidamente Tony, deteniendo la corta fantasía de Peter. —Quiero controlarme, porque no voy a dar un mal ejemplo a— no importa.

Puso su copa en la mesa y agarró un brócoli por el tallo, hizo una mueca mientras su cerebro registraba lo que exactamente había colocado en su boca y soltándolo con claro desprecio. Peter se rió entre dientes.

El restaurante pertenecía a un viejo amigo de Tony, desde cuando él asistió al MIT. Según Tony y las diversas críticas que Peter había visto al entrar en el lugar, estaba generalmente lleno de gente hasta la hora de cierre, alrededor de las 23:00, pero el dueño le debía a Tony un favor y le había dejado todo el lugar para él y Peter, toda la noche.

Peter estaba agradecido y avergonzado por el trato preferencial. Había soñado tan a menudo de tener al Sr. Stark (Tony, su mente le recordó, regañándolo) todo para él solo. Por supuesto, las fantasías siempre implicaban material NSFW, tales como sentarse a horcadas en el regazo de Tony y besarlo de la manera más intensa posible, o a Tony de rodillas con los ojos oscuros, hambrientos, mordisqueando su miembro a través de su pantalón y luego... Peter sacudió su cabeza. Debía dejar de torturarse a sí mismo. Tony era un amigo maravilloso, le ha tratado tan bien con una velada acogedora. Peter no había comido mucho y había mantenido el contenido de su estómago en su lugar por lo que se sentían años, y Tony seguía haciendo reír. Él era tan amable, tan considerado, tan...

Adorable.

Peter bajó su cabeza y mordiendo su labio, evitando la mirada de Tony. Su amistad era demasiado valiosa para él; no quería estropearla. No debería siquiera pensar en él.

—Para ser perfectamente honesto también, -dijo lentamente, mirando la última pieza de su carne, —debí haber bebido demasiado, probablemente del vodka de Romanov, y...

Tony ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Y...?

—Probablemente me dormí en alguna parte.

—Eso es bueno, - dijo Tony, moviendo la cabeza. —Me hubiera preocupado de perderte de vista si FRIDAY no me hubiera dicho que la pasaste de maravilla.

Peter se congeló. Por suerte, Tony estaba ocupado empujando todas las verduras de aspecto delicioso a un lado de su plato y, por consiguiente, demasiado ocupado para observar el efecto de sus palabras.

—Esto es simplemente repugnante, -murmuró, cortando un pimiento rostizado, como si personalmente hubieran insultado a su madre. —¿Por qué las personas como tú, Bruce y Pepper insisten en comer esto?

Peter dio un suspiro de alivio. Sintiéndose seguro de que Tony no sabía sobre su paradero la noche de la fiesta, se encontró agarrando el brócoli casualmente desestimado. Sintiéndose atrevido por dos segundos, empujó el vegetal en su boca y mentalmente chilló de placer en probar a Tony... aunque fuera sólo a través de un vegetal.

—Me alegro de que tu tía no le molestara que hicieras un pequeño viaje con este viejo.

—No eres viejo -Peter respondió automáticamente.

Tony resopló. —Estoy seguro de que me veo bien con cuarenta y ocho, pero me estoy poniendo viejo. Lo sé, y mi cuerpo lo sabe, aunque mi mente es tan aguda como siempre.

—No creo que seas viejo, -murmuró Peter en voz baja.

—¿Qué fue eso? -le preguntó Tony en un tono juguetón.

Peter se volvió carmesí para lo que debería ser la décima vez en los últimos diez minutos. Al menos las luces eran tenues, y la atención de Tony estaba dividida entre Peter y su odio con los vegetales.

—¿Más vino? -preguntó el jefe de camareros, un hombre tranquilo y serio tan grande como era alto.

Tony le dio su copa. Peter sacudió la cabeza, y el camarero vertió más agua en su vaso. Tenía que mantenerse hidratado, y si estaba siendo perfectamente responsable, mejor sería empezar comer cosas más saludables también. Tomó todos los pimientos del plato de Tony y también una zanahoria. Él era responsable del bienestar de dos personas en estos días.

Tony sostuvo su copa en su mano derecha, el codo apoyado en la mesa, tan casual en su elegancia que Peter sintió una oleada de vergüenza, con su ropa desgastada. Pero Tony no juzgaba, por lo que trató de hacer lo mismo.

—... sobre Strange?

—Lo siento, ¿qué?

Tony sonrió.

—¿Qué hay de Strange? Espero que no sea excesivamente severo contigo. Se que consideras el acuerdo beneficioso para ambos, pero me- -

—Tony, - le cortó Peter con clara exasperación. —Sabes que está interesado en mis habilidades, y yo también lo estoy. Juntos estamos haciendo ciencia, eso es todo. Él no me está coaccionando en nada. ¡Él es un hechicero, por Dios santo!; él podría enseñarme cosas sobre mí mismo que nunca podría esperar aprender de otra manera.

—Pensé que yo era tu compañero de ciencia, -se quejó Tony.

—Eres mi favorito, así que para de actuar como un niño.

Tony le sacó la lengua. Peter estaba seguro de no se suponía que debía encontrar aquello atractivo, pero estaba un poco indefenso cuando se trataba de Tony. Debajo de la mesa, llevó la mano a su vientre, acariciando el muy, muy discreto bulto de una vida en crecimiento.

Hablaron del trabajo de Peter en la escuela, asuntos de Vengadores y las nuevas interesantes cosas en el reino de la ciencia, como Tony lo nombró. El camarero despejó la mesa mientras estaban en medio de un debate sobre los superconductores, y en el momento en que Peter se dio cuenta que habían llegado los postres, el helado ya se estaba derritiendo. Aun así, hizo lo posible para ganar el argumento actual antes de sumergirse en el paraíso de su helado de fresa con chocolate y caramelo. Tony solo tomaba un café y miraba su plato con superioridad falsa. Peter tomó una cucharada extra grande de helado para molestarlo. Estaba más que delicioso; incluso la palabra "decadente" no llegó a describir la dicha de su experimentado paladar. Le sonrió a Tony, quien le volvió la sonrisa sin dificultad. Peter se distrajo por las pequeñas arrugas en la esquina de sus ojos, uno de los pocos punteros discretos de que Tony era mayor, décadas, mayor que él. Deseo inclinarse hacia el espacio personal de su mentor y besar esas líneas de tiempo, trazar cada una de ellas con la punta de su lengua, como un ritual de adoración.

Se deshizo de ese pensamiento antes de que evolucionara en algo que le haría sentirse aún más incómodo.

—¿Quieres decirme acerca de ya sabes qué? -le preguntó Tony después de unos minutos de una tranquila contemplación.

—¿Qué? ¿qué?

—Debería mejor decir "quien" -se corrigió Tony con una mirada pensativa, pasando la mano por su barbilla, aun sonriendo, demasiado hermoso para describir con palabras. —Ya sabes, aquella persona que has tenido en tu mente hasta ahora? Puedo decir cuando estás distraído... -añadió rápidamente cuando Peter frunció el ceño y abrió su boca. —Está bien. Sé lo que es ser completamente tomado por alguien, y que el mundo entero parece desvanecerse en comparación. No te culpo. -se rió entre dientes, pero sonaba forzada. Su sonrisa seguía siendo genuina. Levantó su servilleta hacia sus labios, y Peter no puedo evitar pensar que Tony le escondía algo.

No es algo que Peter pudiera sostener contra él.

—Necesito una distracción, en realidad, yo...-inhaló profundamente, centrándose en la partícula minúscula de vida dentro de su vientre. Muy pronto, tendría a alguien a quien regalar todo el amor que burbujeaba en su pecho, inquietantes recuerdos y sueños, fantasías mezcladas con la realidad. La punzada de tristeza y decepción que sentía ahora, sentado tan cerca de Tony, pero con ligas de obstáculos entre ellos, podrían reducirse en el tiempo.

Y, tal vez, amaría otra vez. Quizás encontraría el hombre que lo había embarazado, y entonces... Peter recordó ojos oscuros mirándolo, bebiendo de él, pero su color lo eludía. Sin embargo, esos ojos eran cálidos, y las caricias más calientes que las brasas que su cuerpo aun recordaba y los ojos de Tony hablaban de una calidez y sus manos siempre quemaron, ¿así que por qué no podría ser Tony? En un universo paralelo, es Tony quien había hecho el amor con él esa noche y llenado su vientre con la fértil semilla. Sería el bebé de Tony creciendo dentro de él, un pequeño Tony que ambos podrían cuidar, cuando no estarían cuidándose el uno al otro...

Peter dejó su cuchara y se frotó los ojos.

—Yo confío en ti, -dijo sin mirar hacia arriba. —Confío en ti con mi vida, señor— Tony, pero— es—

—Necesitas una distracción.

El tono era tan suave y la comprensión tan obvia, tan fuerte, que Peter podría haber dicho todo allí y ahora. Maldita sea, esas hormonas podían derribar sus barreras como nada; tenía que seguir siendo fuerte, por el bien de su amistad. Él no podía pedirle a Tony que fuera el padrino de su futuro hijo si el hombre estaba ocupado evitándolo porque Peter no podía mantener su estúpido enamoramiento para sí mismo.

Dirigió sus pensamientos a un camino más seguro. Tomó una gran cantidad de esfuerzo por su parte, pero cuando se encontró con la mirada de Tony, estaba convencido de que podía manejar el resto de la noche y apreciar verdaderamente el don que le habían dado.

—Háblame sobre el Mark 52. -había una intermitente luz de algo feroz en los ojos de Tony. Peter no podía ponerle un nombre a ello —Me dijiste que has hecho modificaciones en el casco, y que el vuelo era más suave, pero cuando empezaste a decirme sobre ello la semana pasada, fuimos interrumpidos, así que... me gustaría mucho que me deslumbraras de nuevo. -dijo sin pensar.

Esa luz destellaba otra vez, y Peter sentía el peso de la mirada de Tony en su vientre, como una caricia por debajo de su piel que podía saborear en su lengua en un imposible beso.

—Lo que sea por ti, chico.

Muy pronto, Tony y Peter estaban hablando en su propio idioma, utilizando muchos términos técnicos y haciendo referencia a patrones avanzados en física que incluso un experto en el campo se confundiría. Peter se explayaba en su pasión compartida y la facilidad con la que podían compartir todo.

Podría haber seguido toda la noche, hablando de las creaciones de Tony y ofreciendo tímidamente sus aportes a la invitación de Tony, si no fuera por el pequeño hecho de que el bebé al parecer no estaba feliz con él sentado allí.

El calambre hizo que su mano derecha saltara a la mitad de la oración a su vientre en un gesto automático. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso, se dijo. También tendría que averiguar qué decir, cuando empezara a mostrar.

Un problema a la vez.

—La comida no estuvo de acuerdo contigo? -Tony preguntó preocupado.

—Algo así.

Con el tipo de tranquilidad autoritaria que Peter había llegado a asociar a su papel en los Vengadores, Tony lo persuadió a ponerse de pie y llevarlo a la habitación en el segundo piso. Peter encontró entrañable y molesto que Tony haría tal escándalo sobre lo que él creía que era una indigestión. Peter no dijo nada y dejó que Tony le dijera que hacer. La ducha le hizo sentirse mejor, y llegó incluso a elegir su cama para pasar la noche. Puesto a que él no podía preguntarle a Tony que compartieran su cama, optó por la más cercana a la ventana. Al menos el cielo podría distraerlo mientras sus pensamientos corrían salvajemente.

*

—¿Chico?

La inquietud y giros de Peter se detuvieron abruptamente. En el fondo, se oía el choque de un trueno. Peter se sintió demasiado caliente y tan frío en la molesta paradoja de su solitaria cama. Su reloj rojo marcaba las 3:50 de la mañana. Deseaba los brazos de Tony como nunca había deseado nada en su vida. Ya no se trataba sobre el sexo, incluso si su deseo para el hombre no había disminuido en absoluto. No podía dormir, simplemente no podía, y el bebé jugando dominó con sus tripas ni siquiera era la principal causa de su insomnio.

—¿Peter? - ahora Tony sonaba preocupado.

Peter había rodado a su otro lado. No podía ver absolutamente la cara de Tony en la oscuridad, pero el contorno de su figura era como un faro en medio de una tormenta. Un sollozo salió de su garganta, un lamentable ruido tranquilo ahogado por los elementos de afuera.

No era tan afortunado. ¿O tal vez si lo era? Tony acaba de dejar su cama en el otro lado de la mesita de noche y estaba sentándose junto a él, tan cerca que Peter podría tocar su muslo si el estiraba sus dedos. Otro pequeño ruido escapó de su garganta, y el trueno retumbó más.

—¿Le tienes miedo a los truenos?

—No.

—¿A los rayos, entonces?

Peter escondió su rostro en la almohada.

—Si tiene algo que ver con los experimentos de Strange--

—Tony, por favor, para de hablar de Strange como si fuera el enemigo. Él es sólo un poco raro.

—¿Un poco raro? -Tony sopló en incredulidad. —Así no es como yo lo describiría--Peter, ¿estás temblando?

Y antes de que Peter podría pensar en una respuesta, o convencer a su cuerpo para dejar de actuar como si tuviera fiebre, Tony estaba acostado detrás de él y buscando su mano.

—Demonios, niño, tus manos están más frías que el helado que comiste antes. ¿Estas enfermo?

—Sólo... -Peter estaba demasiado exhausto para pensar coherentemente. —Sólo quédate aquí por un momento?

Sintió a Tony tensarse y tenía ya una disculpa lista en la punta de su lengua, cuando Tony habló otra vez.

—Tal vez conseguiré dormir también de esta manera. Estás un poco de frío para ser una almohada, pero me las arreglaré.

Sorprendido por saber que Tony también había estado despierto en su cama todo este tiempo, Peter no reaccionó cuando una mano cálida, callosa se deslizó hasta su antebrazo y codo, rozando contra su cadera.

—Buenas noches, niño. Y no tengas miedo de los rayos, este viejo está justo aquí para protegerte.

Peter se sintió tan bien con su espalda en el pecho de Tony y de la mano del hombre en su brazo, que incluso no rodó los ojos por ese comentario.

Se quedó dormido escuchando los latidos del corazón de Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la traductora: apuesto a que este cap les gustó mucho más ;)  
> preguntas? Dudas?  
> Déjenme su love y comentarios! Me encantan!  
> También, si ven un error de tipeo, no duden en decirme.  
> Nos vemos el próximo viernes! :*


	5. Haciendo el Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es todo lo que siempre ha querido Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Supongo que… no me odien, si?
> 
> Nota de la traductora: lo que dice la autora x2 jajaja  
> Por si no lo habías notado, este fanfic contiene contenido adulto/explícito.  
> Si no es de tu gusto, sugiero que omitas este capítulo.

Peter yacía sobre su espalda, su vientre dilatado brillante de sudor. Sus pezones tensos eran tan sensibles en esta etapa del embarazo que no se atrevería a tocarlos, especialmente no después de la dulce tortura por la que Tony lo había hecho pasar, lamer y chupar los pequeños botones con una devoción digna de religión.

 

—Ah, Tony...

 

No podía ver su miembro más allá de su redondo vientre, pero ciertamente podía sentir la boca de Tony entre sus piernas, lamiendo caminos complicados en una cara interna del muslo, luego el otro, los pequeños círculos húmedos progresivamente más cerca de su palpitante erección. Su barba le dejaba la más deliciosa sensación de ardor mientras la frotaba contra su piel enrojecida y su lengua, su lengua... Peter realmente debería ser el que debía construir un altar allí. Tenía absolutamente cero problemas en adorar a Tony hasta que se viniera lloriqueando su nombre, y durante medio segundo, realmente consideró poner a su amante sobre su espalda para darle una probada de su propia maravillosa, provocadora y amorosa medicina (que podría ser un poco complicado con su vientre, pero todavía estaba dispuesto a intentarlo).

 

Dios, pero él amaba Tony. No podía recordar un tiempo en que su pecho no estaba lleno hasta estallar con esa deliciosa sensación, no podía imaginar un futuro donde ese amor se acabase. Tony era tan fácil de amar y su sonrisa era hermosa, y Peter quería que esa sonrisa iluminara su rostro para siempre.

 

—Te ves lo suficientemente bien como para comerte, -siseó Tony, levantándose y apoyándose sobre sus codos para descansar su barbilla en la parte superior del vientre embarazado de Peter. Sus ojos eran oscuras piscinas de deseo, y parte de Peter deseaba tener el don de dibujar, así él podría pintar el hambre esparcido allí, con su nombre ardiendo en ellos. —Separa más las piernas, bebé. ¿Puedes hacerlo para mí?

 

Peter mordió su labio, y los ojos de Tony volaron a él como una polilla a la luz. Esa petición de Tony siempre significaba una cosa, una capa de placer que ambos disfrutaban, pero eso todavía avergonzaba a Peter hasta el día de hoy.

 

—O-Ok, -tartamudeó, esparciendo sus piernas aún más, más de lo necesario, sólo porque conseguiría que Tony gimiera maravillado por su flexibilidad. —Sólo para ti.

 

Tony gimió y bajó a lamer la erección de Peter desde su origen hasta la punta. Lamió la goteante hendidura, y Peter sabía que quería aumentar la anticipación, pero su cuerpo aún era preso de la boca de Tony y la trampa era tan dulcemente diseñada para él.

 

—Muy bien, amor. -Tony colocó un beso en cada testículo de Peter, antes de separar lentamente sus nalgas para exponer su entrada. —Justo así. Perfecto.

 

Lamió una larga línea a cada lado de su entrada. Peter se quejaba a su pesar, y sintió a Tony sonreír. Antes de que pudiera prepararse para lo que estaba por venir, una lengua húmeda rodeó su entrada, exactamente la presión que necesitaba y anhelaba de su amante. Apretando sus ojos cerrados para disfrutar mejor, agarró las sabanas sedosas _(¿no deberían ser de algodón?_ preguntó una voz en su mente) y dejó escapar un gemido estrangulado cuando Tony sumergió su lengua dentro de él, canturreando con aprobación. La primera embestida era suave, lenta y sin prisas, pero la siguiente fue más profunda, casi urgente y Peter pronto se encontró temblando cuando Tony lo follaba con largas y potentes embestidas de su hábil lengua.

 

No duraría si Tony se mantenía así, por lo que Peter buscó en la habitación una distracción. Su dormitorio era extraño... borroso, los colores de alguna manera inestables, cambiando y la sensación no era diferente a cuando una vez Ned y Michelle lo habían convencido de probar drogas. Aun así, fue capaz de ver bien algunos de los detalles en el dormitorio: el tamaño de su cama, grande y suave y cubierta de almohadas de todo tipo y formas; un enorme espejo en el techo; un espejo más pequeño al lado de la puerta que lleva a su walk-in closet; la gran cantidad de velas encendidas en forma de araña en cada superficie disponible _(¿no encontraba extrañas a esas arañas? ¿qué estaban haciendo esas velas aquí?)._

 

—Tony, Tony, Tony, -gritaba. La habitación podía ser interesante de mirar porque era de ellos, algunos aspectos podrían ser extraños, pero ninguna de esas cosas podría mantener su atención por mucho tiempo con Tony trabajándolo vigorosamente. La sensación de una lengua bombeándose en él no tenía comparación. En cuanto a una lengua _entusiasta_... Peter aún no entendía las palabras de alabanza que salieron de sus labios, era tan buena, que iba a venirse por la ingeniosa lengua de Tony, desde el ardor de su barba en los bordes, desde sus fuertes manos masajeando sus nalgas y los ruidos de hambre que hacía envainándose a sí mismo dentro de Peter, húmedo, ágil y _perfecto_...

 

Justo cuando pensaba que iba a explotar junto con las sabanas empapadas de sudor debajo de él, Peter sintió la lengua de Tony dejándolo. Podría haber dejado salir un pequeño ruido de protesta, por la risa rica y cálida de Tony que llegó a sus oídos.

 

—Estoy tan jodidamente duro por comerte -Tony gruñó en una lujosa voz de autocomplacencia que sólo Peter llegó a oír. —Quiero llenarte, bebé. Voy a follarte tan bien, que no querrás dejar nuestra cama nunca más.

 

—¡Entonces hazlo, maldita sea!

 

Todavía riendo, aunque ahora un poco sin aliento, Tony puso sus piernas sobre sus hombros y frotó la cabeza caliente de su miembro contra su húmeda entrada. Peter levantó sus caderas, haciendo que las manos de su amante se espalmasen en sus muslos. De repente, la boca de Tony estaba sobre la suya, exigiendo y dando, y todo lo que Peter quería.

 

—Joder, estas tan apretado, -jadeó, una mano moviéndose hacia el vientre de Peter mientras avanzaba poco a poco dentro de su palpitante trasero. —Tan jodidamente hermoso. Y todos mío. -lamió sus labios. —me encanta verte crecer fuerte con mi hijo y te amo, a ambos, tan jodidamente mucho, Peter Stark.

 

Lágrimas de alegría se deslizaban por mejilla de Peter _(pero aun así no y ahora la habitación giraba, todo en tonos de gris y todo estaba mal, pero Peter se aferraba a la verdad de este amor, del sentimiento que amenazaba con ahogarlo)_

 

—Te amo más. -contestó él, voz gruesa y acuosa.

 

—Eso es lo que piensas. -canturreo Tony.

 

Justo cuando él tocó fondo, el bebé dio una potente patada. Peter mitad parpadeó, mitad sonrió y lamió sus labios a la vista del padre acariciando su vientre con adoración ( _el cuerpo de Tony parpadeaba dentro y fuera de la existencia, así que esto, allí, no podía ser real,_ la pequeña voz de antes le dijo; Peter, cállala y finge que nunca habló, aunque no podía ver a Tony ya y apenas podía sentirlo).

 

—¿Estas bien, Peter?

 

Peter enlazó sus manos, pero atravesó la de Tony. Las velas de araña todavía estaban muy sólidas y tangibles en la habitación, más que su amante desde que habían empezado a besarse y Peter gritó en agonía, rasgando las sabanas casi transparentes. El bebé le dio otra fuerte patada, violenta y para el horror máximo de Peter, su vientre _estalló_ , salpicando las sabanas rasgadas con sangre y cosas más oscuras. Él ya no podía sentir al bebé, no podía sentir incluso su propio cuerpo, y seguramente iba a morir allí, fuera de sí y sin sangre, con sólo recuerdos para iluminar su camino hacia el otro lado...

 

—¡Peter, despierta!  
  


*  
  


 

—¿Niño?

 

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron de golpe.

 

La cama alta, las velas en forma de araña, el walk-in closet; todo había desaparecido. Tony seguía estando, pero estaba completamente vestido y si preocupación podría encontrarse en su expresión, estaba lejos de ser el hombre de aspecto embelesado quien lo había besado...

 

Semanas de uso de máscaras permitieron que Peter no estallara en llanto justo allí. Mordió su mejilla lo suficientemente fuerte para saborear sangre, y rápidamente desvió sus ojos para que no tuviera que ver a Tony, quien no lo deseaba o amaba, vigilando su patética forma con amistosa preocupación.

 

—Chico, no te ves muy bien.

 

Peter resopló. Su corazón latiendo muy rápido y su pecho se sentía demasiado apretado, pero al menos podría fingir que estaba bien.

 

—Estoy bien. Simplemente tuve una.... pesadilla. -susurró.

 

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Tony pasar de un pie al otro. Parecía incómodo. Tony Stark casi nunca se sentía incómodo.

 

—¿Todavía te sientes enfermo?

 

Peter frunció el ceño.

 

—No, ¿por qué?

 

—Tu mano--

 

Peter dejó ir su vientre demasiado rápido para que el gesto fuera natural, pero Tony no dijo nada. Peter inhaló profundamente; no estaba _tan_ embarazado. Tony no podía sospechar lo que realmente estaba sucediendo en su cuerpo.

 

Frotó sus ojos y se arrastró hasta quedar en posición sentado. "cansancio" y "mañana" no van bien juntos, pero sus hormonas parecían tener la intención de convertir su cuerpo contra sí mismo.

 

—¿Necesitas que haga algo?, -preguntó Tony, aun viéndose inseguro. Peter nunca había podido sacarle lo "sexy" cuando Tony se sentía así, pero Tony lo lograba completamente sin esfuerzo.

 

—El desayuno me parece bien. -Peter forzó una sonrisa y bajó sus manos a su regazo. —Es decir, si tenemos tiempo. Es probable que tengas que volver al trabajo...

 

Al parecer, Peter había llegado a ser bueno en el negocio de fingir, porque Tony se alegró y salió de la habitación en un apuro después de decirle que tomara el tiempo que necesitaba para "estar listo".

 

Peter miró duramente a la pila de ropa en la silla al lado de su cama individual. Por dos minutos completos, se permitió el lujo de llorar en silencio mientras acariciaba su vientre. Deseaba que hubiera tenido una pesadilla como Tony había pensado. En cierto modo, este maravilloso sueño había sido único, porque no era real.

 

El amor de Tony hacia él tampoco era real. Mientras Peter enjuagaba sus mejillas furiosamente en la ducha, se preguntó si el tiempo que pasaron juntos ayer y su cercanía anoche, eran responsable por el sueño. Probablemente. Y sin preocuparse si salía dañado en el proceso, su subconsciente había conectado la presencia platónica de Tony en su cama con su aventura con el padre de su hijo.

 

_Bueno chico_ , _joder, estas tan apretado_.

 

Peter clavó sus uñas en sus brazos y gruñó en el desagüe. Nunca había querido tener poderes, y mientras que ayudar a la gente siempre había sido importante para él, renunciaría a sus habilidades especiales en un santiamén si significaba ganar el interés de Tony. Haría mucho para llegar allí, incluso deshacerse de-

 

Se encontró reacio a terminar ese pensamiento y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Malditas hormonas. El primer semestre no acabaría muy pronto.

 

Salió de la ducha con las piernas temblorosas y escondió su cara en la toalla de felpa que Tony, o el dueño del restaurante, había dejado allí. No quería _nunca más_ un sueño como ese otra vez, no importa cuán feliz pensó que le hizo sentir por un tiempo. No necesitaba un recordatorio de que él nunca obtendría lo que quería, nunca compartiría intimidad con el hombre que amaba desesperadamente.

 

Cuando salió de la habitación, tenía sus muros levantados otra vez y una pequeña sonrisa genuina en sus labios. Pasar tiempo con Tony, ser su amigo, era infinitamente mejor que ser un extraño para él.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la traductora: Jejeje, cuanto drama no?  
> Aunque no lo crean, me costó traducir este capítulo (creo que mis explicaciones l@s aburrirían) pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, no?  
> Déjenme su love y comentarios, me alegran el día siempre (si, aunque sean comentarios para exigirme, desquitárselas conmigo, o corrigiéndome un error de tipeo)  
> Xoxo


	6. Tiempos Extraños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al Dr. Strange no le gusta que le nieguen las cosas, y Peter hace todo lo posible para hacerlo.

La vida volvió a la normalidad, o tan normal como podría ser para un joven de dieciocho años que a) tenía superpoderes b) estaba embarazado c) estaba enamorado del soltero más elegible de Nueva York. Se reunió con sus amigos, dejó que Barton lo molestara, y participó en actividades relacionadas con los Vengadores que no involucrara ser golpeado en el pecho. Y si, él era un poco agresivo sobre su espacio personal y, sintió alivio cuando el Capitán América reprendió a Widow por ofrecerle alcohol detrás de las espaldas de los demás, su secreto seguía a salvo.

Nadie debería culparlo por distraerse, pero algunas personas pudieron, y lo hicieron.

—¿Te estoy aburriendo, Parker?  
Peter saltó en su asiento. —N-no! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

El Doctor Strange lo estaba mirando, un viejo libro de cuero abierto en sus manos. Peter había estado disparando telarañas durante la última media hora, siguiendo las directivas del hombre mayor en cuanto a cuánto, qué tan rápido, y cada otro pequeño detalle que hizo a Strange el científico meticuloso que había, pero no se estaba llevando bien con el otro científico en la vida de Peter.

Se sentó más recto. Strange parecía mirar a través de él. Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de cubrir su vientre con ambas manos y gruñir como un gato acorralado. Demonios, esas hormonas eran molestas.

—Disfruto de nuestro t-trabajo —balbuceó. —En serio, lo hago. Yo sólo- -

—¿Estas distraído? Creo que todo el mundo lo sabe, Parker. Y deberías saber que no soy un hombre paciente.

Peter logró rodar sus ojos, lo que no ayudó en absoluto ya que Strange lo estaba mirando fijamente.

—Muy bien—Sus ojos estrechados a destellos negros, Strange cerró el libro con un golpe seco que casi causó que Peter saltara de nuevo. —Vete a casa.

—Lo siento. — Peter intentó la mueca que siempre parecía funcionar en Banner... y el Sr. Stark-no, _Tony_. Pero no pensaría en su enamoramiento en este momento. —Realmente me gusta nuestro tiempo de laboratorio.

Strange desapareció el libro con un ademán.

—No deberías sentirlo, Parker. Lo que deberías hacer es dejarme examinarte. Empiezo a pensar que mis sistemas informáticos no colapsaron por accidente.

La boca de Peter se secó. —¿Qué quieres decir?-, preguntó débilmente.

El Dr. Strange fue repentino, su diferencia de altura lo hizo más obvio por su proximidad.  
El sudor se metió a la nuca de Peter. La proximidad del cuerpo alto del hombre a su propio (y el bebé apenas protegido por la delgada piel de su vientre) retorció su vientre en nudos. Tuvo que tratar de alejarse, para estar a salvo, y mantener su secreto, pero Strange era un hombre fuerte tan obstinado como su estudiante.  
No era más fuerte que Peter, pero los anillos mágicos que había arrojado alrededor de las muñecas de Peter efectivamente lo mantuvo en su lugar.

—¿Qué carajo? — Peter tuvo miedo. No tenía nada que temer de Strange, sin duda, pero la forzada inmovilidad no encajó muy bien con sus instintos protectores, maternos (paternos). —Strange, para esto.

—Pronto. ¿Qué es lo que estás ocultando de mí, Parker? — Strange se inclinó más hacia él. Sus narices se tocaron. —¿Cuáles fueron los resultados de ese examen?

Peter mordió su labio tan fuerte que probó su sangre. Su ritmo cardíaco estaba por el tejado, y Strange, observante como siempre, estaba tomando todas las señales e interpretándolas correctamente.

—Tienes miedo, pero veo la desesperación en tus ojos. Quieres compartir lo que te está agobiando— dijo en un suave murmullo que podría haber excitado a Peter, en un universo paralelo donde le gustaban hechiceros altos  
y bondage, en vez de pequeños genios compactos a los que no les gustaba su verdura, que decía su nombre como una oración.  
—Háblame, Parker, o juro que voy a buscar la respuesta por mí mismo.

—No vas a usar el Ojo para esto—, exclamó Peter.

Strange no se movió, pero la mirada de búsqueda en sus ojos se transformó en sospecha. —Por supuesto que no. Pero tienes miedo de que me entere de lo que escondes. Tan temeroso de que esto...— hizo gesto hacia las restricciones mágicas, —... te hace casi hiperventilar. _Respira_ , Parker. —

—Deja que... me vaya. —

Un dedo largo y huesudo atrapó una gota de sudor en su sien. Peter movió la cabeza lejos, buscando una salida para escapar. Confiaba en Strange con su identidad secreta, pero _no_ le iba a contar sobre el bebé. El Dr. Strange era demasiado científico, un hombre demasiado curioso para no desmontar el rompecabezas  
que era, con ese niño inesperado creciendo dentro de su vientre. Pero el Sr. Stark-

 _Tony_. A Tony le importaría. Peter había sabido que el hombre se preocupaba incluso antes de esa noche en el bistro, y la noche que había seguido, cuando Tony lo había retenido en sus brazos para ayudarle a dormir.

Pero no pudo decírselo. Tony no era el padre, y hasta donde Peter sabía, Tony no quería niños. No arruinaría su única oportunidad de tal vez, probablemente, un día, se volvería  
atractivo a los ojos de su mentor. ¿Qué podría decir, de todos modos? _Hola, Sr. Stark, estoy embarazado. Sí, sé que soy un hombre. No, no sé quién es el otro padre, pero sí deseé que fueras tú. Por cierto, tuve este sueño cuando compartíamos una cama, donde me llamaste Peter Stark y estabas claramente excitado por estar embarazado de tu hijo. ¿Podría por favor mamársela antes de que usted regrese a trabajar en el Mark 52?_

No: no había un solo universo donde esa conversación terminara con Tony tomando a Peter (de la manera sexual, no de la manera científica de Strange) en su mesa de trabajo. Él ofrecería a buscar al padre, ciertamente, apoyaría a Peter de cualquier manera que pudiera.

Peter estaba muy contento por la discreción de FRIDAY, pero, por supuesto, la I.A. no vería ninguna necesidad de informar a Tony de una situación que no le preocupaba. Sin embargo, si Peter hubiera tenido a _su_ hijo, sin embargo...

Sintió ganas de vomitar. ¿Por qué no podía pensar en el padre del bebé en su lugar? ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada además de una risa embriagadora, la presencia fantasma de un grueso miembro en su trasero y una voz que lo elogiaba y lo llama _un buen chico_?

La mano de Dr. Strange en su mandíbula lo devolvió al presente.

—¿A dónde has ido, Parker?

Peter tragó saliva. Esa mano quemada. Debería ser la de Tony.

La tristeza le arañaba la garganta. —Mira, Strange, sabes que me gustas, ¿verdad?

—Creo que sí.

Peter intentó sonreír. No fue su respuesta instintiva al Dr. Strange _esposándolo_ , pero sabía que el autoengaño ayudaría a aliviar la tensión. No le tenía miedo a su compañero de laboratorio. No lo estaba. Las demandas del Dr. Strange para obtener respuestas y el desprecio total por la privacidad de cualquier persona no era nada nuevo, y Peter no permitiría que esta mayor tendencia protectora supere su deseo de guardar el secreto.

Estaba bien encaminado para creer que podía convencer al Dr. Strange de que retrocediera cuando vió la forma de una araña por el rabillo de su ojo.

_Tienes que estar bromeando._

En realidad, eran cinco de ellas. No, siete; nueve, luego once. Pequeñas arañas escuálidas emergieron de las esquinas oscuras, con sus ocho ojitos tensos en Peter como si fueran suyas para mandar, su uso como un amortiguador entre él y el mundo.

Eran los protectores de su hijo por nacer, Peter se dio cuenta con un sobresalto.

—¿Qué pasa, Parker?

—Nada. —Peter no miró a las treinta (cuarenta y cinco, cincuenta y dos) arañas que ahora estaban agrupadas alrededor de un pie de la mesa de madera. _Shoo_ , pensó. _No lo hagan más raro de lo que ya es_. Después de todo, si Michelle pudo descubrir su secreto, el Dr. Strange también podría agregar cosas y llegar a la conclusión correcta.

Las ataduras se aflojaron alrededor de sus muñecas. Peter tuvo medio segundo para experimentar un claro alivio antes de que la mano del Dr. Strange se moviera hacia su hombro ... y se quedara allí. Ojos oscuros y buscadores encontraron los suyos, los sostuvieron con una amenaza envuelta en... ¿afecto?

—No soy el mejor de los amigos que pudiste tener, Parker, pero sí protejo y me preocupo por lo que es mío.

—¿Y yo soy tuyo? —Dijo Peter estúpidamente, porque ahora había cerca de un centenar de pequeñas arácnidas que lo observaban desde detrás del Dr. Strange, y realmente no parecían estar tan inclinados a dejarlo solo, incluso si estaba haciendo todo lo posible para explicar con pensamientos y feromonas que no, no necesitaba ayuda ni apoyo (incluso si claramente los necesitaba, pero no de ellas).

Los fuertes dedos en su hombro se clavaron en su camisa. Para la total consternación de Peter, la inesperada calidad de conexión a tierra de ese simple acto fue suficiente para emitir un suave gemido de su garganta. Podía sentir el rubor arrastrándose por su cuello, pero ¿cómo podía evitarlo? Había estado pensando en ese sueño no hacía un minuto, y el simple pensamiento de Tony solía hacer que su miembro se hinchara de interés.

Agachó la cabeza, con la intención de ahogarse sin ser visto por la vergüenza, pero un dedo largo y ágil levantó la barbilla. —Me gusta pensar que sí, sí. Por eso tienes que dejarme ayudarte, Par-Peter.

_"Me encanta verte crecer pesadamente con mi hijo, y te amo, a los dos, tan jodidamente, Peter Stark."_

Peter dejó escapar un sonido de dolor y hundió la cara en el cuello de Strange. Podía decir que su amigo no lo esperaba, pero esos brazos delgados todavía lo envolvían, lo sostenían y lo mantenían unido.

Con el rostro oculto a la vista, Peter miró a las arañas, rogándoles mentalmente que se retiraran. Como si estuvieran decepcionadas, retrocedieron sobre sí mismas, antes de que otra mirada los enviara de vuelta a su agujero. Peter casi se sintió triste al verlos marcharse, pero el Dr. Strange era demasiado inteligente como para que las pistas de ocho patas se relajaran alrededor de su persona embarazada.

—Tú me dirás lo que deseo saber—, dijo el Dr. Strange con certeza, retrocediendo y sosteniéndolo con el brazo extendido.

_"Quiero llenarte, bebé, te voy a follar tan bien."_

Con una mano protectora sobre su vientre, Peter se arrojó lejos de la mesa, lejos de Strange, y finalmente usó esa fuerza superior para obtener un espacio de respiración muy necesario.

Los ojos del hechicero cayeron a su vientre medio segundo antes de que Peter se diera cuenta de su error.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—¡No! — Peter retrocedió un poco más, solo por seguridad. —Pero tengo mucha hambre. ¡Adiós!

—Iba a ordenar tu comida India favorita—, respondió Strange sin problemas. Esos electrodos que le había puesto a Peter ese día habían aparecido en su mano. —Dame dos minutos-

—¡Me temo que realmente tengo que irme!

Subió las escaleras tan rápido que se sintió volar.

*

Michelle y Ned acordaron reunirse con él en el apartamento de May para una película. Peter se sentía más tranquilo ahora que nadie intentaba arrinconarlo, reuniendo los ingredientes necesarios para una ensalada que complacería tanto a su tía como a sus propias preferencias. Viejo rock sonó a través de los altavoces. Por un capricho, Peter lavó un poco de brócoli para agregar a la ensalada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que los deseaba debido a la reacción del Sr. Star-Tony ante ellos en el bistro, alcanzó la sutil hinchazón de su barriga y la frotó largamente, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los labios temblorosos. 

No iba a pasar otra noche más llorando el enigma que era su embarazo, y la falta de interés sexual y romántico de Tony, sin importar cuánto le perseguía ese sueño.

Él iba a divertirse.

Aunque es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. AC/DC estaba sonando ahora, y Tony acababa de enviar otro mensaje de texto, algo ingenioso y divertido que no debería hacerle sentir que su corazón había perdido el memo y se había ido de vacaciones.

Volvió a colocar el brócoli en la nevera, cambió la radio al clásico y reanudó la preparación de la comida. Cuando todo estuvo listo y los platos sobre la mesa, Peter se fue a tomar una ducha fría para no sentirse tentado a masturbarse _otra vez_ al pensar en las manos callosas de Tony en su trasero. Se sintió un poco mejor al salir, y encontró la fuerza para devolverle el mensaje a Tony. Intercambiaron textos sobre las calificaciones de Peter (buenas pero no estelares; Peter debería haber mentido), el trabajo de Tony (bromearon acerca de la junta directiva) y otros temas no sensibles... hasta que Tony decidió darle un ataque al corazón.

 ** _Entonces, ¿me vas a hablar de esa chica (chico?) con suerte que se supone que no debo saber? - TS_**  
  
Peter consideró hacerse un ovillo y llorar, y alternativamente, tomar una nueva identidad y esconderse en otro país.

Sus dedos temblaron cuando compuso su respuesta.

**_Sólo un enamoramiento. Nada que valga la pena mencionar. - Peter_ **

La respuesta de Tony llegó diez segundos después.

**_Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien digno de ti, chico. Y ese alguien tendrá mucha suerte de tenerte._ **

Peter escondió el teléfono debajo de la almohada, hizo la cama y la cama de su tía y volvió a la cocina. Afortunadamente para sus nervios desgastados, sus amigos llegaron poco después.

—¿Una ensalada? — Exclamó Ned.

Michelle le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. —Brownies no es un grupo de alimentos.

—Pero hay mucho... verde.

Durante los primeros diez minutos después de la llegada de sus amigos, Peter fue empujado de nuevo a un terreno familiar, bromeando sobre sus maestros y compañeros de clase, intercambiando trocitos de trivialidades que le impidieron enfocarse demasiado en su enamoramiento no correspondido. Ned incluso dejó de quejarse de la ensalada después de que Michelle lo había amenazado con dársela y no a través de la boca.

Pero luego Michelle tuvo que elegir una película romántica, y Ned, el traidor, estuvo de acuerdo porque había perdido una apuesta al principio del día. Empapado entre sus dos amigos en el viejo sofá de la sala de estar, obligado a ver cómo una rubia estúpida y un mariscal de campo igualmente estúpido se admiten mutuamente, Peter regresó a su miseria anterior. Solo dejó de acariciar su barriga, cosa que ni siquiera había notado que estaba haciendo, cuando Michelle le lanzó una mirada de complicidad. Ruborizándose con fuerza por segunda vez ese día, Peter recordó la última pelea de los Vengadores y suspiró con melancolía. Definitivamente extrañaba ayudar a la gente y patear traseros de villanos en el proceso.

—Tierra a Peter. Estamos fuera del rango de PG-13 ahora, si estás interesado.

—Como si hubiera algo remotamente interesante sobre esta película—, murmuró Ned, dándole a Peter un puñado de palomitas de maíz.

—Verás esta película como si tu vida dependiera de ello—. Michelle interceptó ese puñado y lo arrojó hacia la cabeza de Ned.

—Oye, ¿qué te he hecho?

Peter saltó del sofá. —¿Qué tal si jugamos a las cartas? Hay un juego ruso que mencionaste el otro día, Ned...

Michelle rodó sus ojos. —Oh, conozco ese juego. Ustedes dos van a perder.

Peter sonrió. Realmente podría dar una buena pelea, pero seguro que apreciaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos. El amor que compartían era sencillo. No llenaba el agujero en su pecho, pero ayudó a hacerlo más soportable.

Esa noche no ganó ni un solo juego, pero se fue a la cama con pensamientos felices. Con una mirada satisfecha, se hizo un ovillo y, por primera vez desde que se enteró del embarazo, consideró nombres de bebés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Tambien pueden encontrar la historia en la plataforma de Wattpad con mi mismo nombre (amdc1597)  
> xoxo


	7. Prioridades y Sacrificios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuidando al bebé, cuidando a Tony; Se toman algunas decisiones difíciles.

El deseo de Peter de patearle el trasero a un villano se hizo realidad a las dos y treinta y uno de la mañana siguiente. Para entonces, tanto Ned como Michelle ya se habían ido, y May probablemente estaba profundamente dormida en su habitación, roncando suavemente después de un largo día de trabajo.

 

Mientras empujaba las cobijas hacia atrás y se ponía de pie, Peter se arrepintió de haber comido palomitas de maíz. Podía sentir náuseas rodando en su estómago, pero no iba a vomitar. Era necesitado. Su equipo lo necesitaba, y también la ciudad de Nueva York.

 

—Está bien-, susurró, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por ser ridículo, pero sin embargo acariciando su vientre, hablando con el pequeño bulto de vida que crecía en su interior. —Vamos a estar bien. No me hagas vomitar todavía, por favor. Ocúltate... en algún lugar. Aún eres muy pequeño, así que hay mucho lugar para jugar a las escondidas, confía en mí. Juro que no dejaré que te suceda algo, pero realmente necesito salir y echarle una mano a mi equipo, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo compensaré más tarde. No más palomitas de maíz? Eso es un trato.

 

Agarró su traje de debajo de la cama y se deslizó dentro de él con práctica facilidad. Dos meses. Decidió, después de leer detenidamente sobre el tema (incluso si la literatura sobre el embarazo masculino no existía realmente) que a los dos meses, dejaría de salir a pelear. El único elemento restante de ese plan fue la razón por la que le daría al equipo.

 

—Todavía faltan algunas semanas -, se susurró a sí mismo, bajándose la máscara. —¡Santa mierda!

 

Una docena de pequeñas arañas lo miraban desde la almohada.

 

—Lo siento, chicos, pero no pueden venir.- Habló con el bebé y con las arañas, las cuales no podían entenderlo ni responderle; Se estaba volviendo loco de verdad. — Son demasiado pequeñas y no hay traje para protegerlas. ¡Pero díganle a los demás que digo hola!

 

Su teléfono sonó por segunda vez en pocos minutos. Peter atendió al primer timbre.

 

—¿Sí?

 

—¡Parker!, - Gritó una voz molesta. —Mueve tu trasero al centro, acabo de enviarte las coordenadas.

 

Peter ajustó el traje alrededor de su cintura. —Barton?

 

—El mismo -, respondió el arquero. —¿ETA?**

 

—Dame... seis minutos -, respondió Peter después de consultar las coordenadas.

 

Apenas un segundo después de colgar, su teléfono sonó de nuevo. Peter tomó la llamada cuando abrió la ventana.

 

—¿Chico?

 

Tony sonaba tan frenético como Barton, pero había un trasfondo de autoridad, de preocupación. En el fondo, Peter escuchó algún tipo de conmoción. Tony maldijo y arremetió contra algo con los puños de su armadura; Peter reconocería ese sonido en cualquier parte.

 

—Estoy en camino-, le dijo a Tony. —Sólo dame-

 

—No, espera, no es por lo que llamé.

 

Peter tenía su mano extendida, lista para arrojar la telaraña a la chimenea en la parte superior del edificio frente al bloque de apartamentos.

 

—¿Qué pasa?

 

—Barton esta siendo inseguro de nuevo. Puedes volverte a dormir, chico, realmente no hay necesidad de que tu-

 

En la distancia, Peter pudo distinguir una explosión impresionante; en el teléfono, escuchó la deflagración, y el sonido revelador de algo metálico dañado.

 

—¡Tony! -Gritó.

 

—Estoy... estoy bien, es solo un poco de fuego. Demonios, eso es genial. No escuches nada de lo que te digo, chico, solo estoy haciendo brindis... ¡Ah, maldito!

 

Peter saltó por la ventana, con ambas manos aseguradas alrededor de una delgada hebra de araña.

 

*

 

Barton había tenido razón al llamar, y Tony estaba siendo sobreprotector de nuevo. El hecho de que no le gustaran los rayos no tenía nada que ver con sus aptitudes en el combate, Peter se dijo a si mismo. Él demostró su valor para sí mismo (y para Tony, esperaba) nuevamente al destruir a varias criaturas parecidas a Dobby y mandarlas al olvido. Esos alienígenas, o los experimentos científicos fallidos, tenían malas garras y dientes, y tendían a escupir una sustancia ácida que siseaba al entrar en contacto con su traje.

 

Pensó que lo estaba haciendo bien, considerando todo, pero eso fue antes de que el bebé comenzara a protestar por los torrentes por las que estaba pasando.

 

Peter aterrizó con fuerza sobre un edificio de oficinas y respiró por la nariz, deseando que las náuseas desaparecieran.

 

—Chico, ¿estás bien?-, fue la primera pregunta de Tony al verlo.

 

—¿No has visto cómo he despejado el cielo?-, Replicó Peter un poco más severamente de lo que había querido, pero demonios, estaba tratando de mantener su cena de la noche anterior, donde pertenecía. —Estoy bien, solo estoy recuperando el aliento.

 

Apenas Peter había dicho esas palabras, una armada de Dobbies aparecía por el rabillo de su ojo, todas con garras y caras enojadas. Uno de ellos sostenía lo que parecía ser un pequeño dispositivo explosivo, no muy diferente a una granada. Aún luchando contra las náuseas, Peter logró captar ese nuevo elemento de peligro justo a tiempo, y lo lanzó tan alto como pudo.

 

—¡Se acercan con explosivos!-, gritó a través de el intercomunicador, antes de enfermarse rápidamente.

 

Al menos había tenido la previsión de levantar su máscara. Esperando que nadie en el equipo lo hubiera visto, se colocó la máscara en su lugar y se puso de pie, con los brazos preparados.

 

—¿La comida de Stark no está a la altura de sus estándares habituales, Parker?

 

Peter se sobresaltó del tremendo susto.

 

— ¡No puedes simplemente aparecerte mágicamente detrás de alguien, Strange! -, gritó, con el corazón latiéndole como loco.

 

El hechicero quitó el polvo invisible de sus mangas. Su capa de bondage (el apodo de Tony, por supuesto) era elegante como siempre flotando sobre los hombros del hombre.

 

—Puedo, y acabo de hacerlo.- Strange giró sobre sus talones, ambas manos moviéndose en un patrón complejo. Un instante después, dos Dobbies fueron absorbidos por el portal que había creado para... ¿era ese el Polo Norte? Peter abrió la boca para hablar, pero Strange lo tiró detrás de su espalda (probablemente con magia, porque ambas manos estaban ocupadas) y envió a un tercer enemigo en espiral por el gran bulevar de abajo. Alguien gritó en el intercomunicador, pero sonó como un grito de victoria, así que Peter lo ignoró.

 

—Estás muy distraído hoy, Parker.

 

—No lo estoy-, Peter replicó secamente, incluso cuando su estómago hizo otro intento de saltar por su garganta. Agachándose, arrojó una granada de araña a una de las pequeñas criaturas y vio que explotaba con satisfacción. —¿Eso te parece 'distraído'?

 

Strange casualmente prendió fuego a otra criatura sin siquiera mirarla.

 

—Me estás escondiendo algo-, dijo, con los labios levantados en una sonrisa ante la mirada de asombro en el rostro de Peter. —Y quiero saber qué es.

 

—Estamos en medio de una pelea aquí...

 

Se giró a tiempo para ver a Iron Man aterrizar en el techo a unos pocos metros de ellos. La placa frontal se levantó, mostrando a Tony ceñudo.

 

—¿Ya terminaste de distraer a mi pupilo?- Dijo bruscamente.

 

Peter sintió que los dedos de Strange se hundían en su hombro. ¿Cuándo exactamente se había acercado tanto el brujo? Peter luchó contra el reflejo de poner una mano en su vientre. El pequeño estaba bien.

 

—Eso es divertido, deberías mencionarlo, ya que le estaba diciendo que no debería ir al campo de batalla si no puede concentrarse.

 

—¡Ni siquiera has dicho eso!-, Protestó Peter, y se liberó del agarre de Strange. Al ver cómo se oscurecía el rostro de Tony y anticipando las palabras de enojo que estaban a punto de agregar combustible al fuego, levantó una mano. —¡Ni siquiera empieces! Y para la información de todos, digamos que no me distraería si no creyeran necesario discutir cada vez que se encuentran. ¡Todos estamos en el mismo equipo, sabes!

 

—¿Qué?- Tony parecía indignado. Frunciendo el ceño, echó un brazo hacia atrás y lanzó a otro Dobby a la nada. Una de las flechas explosivas de Barton atrapó a otro un poco más atrás. En la azotea vecina, Widow cortó la cabeza de otro con lo que parecía un hacha.

 

Tony le lanzó a Peter una mirada aguda. —Odio estar de acuerdo con el mago aquí, Peter, pero parece que debes estar en la cama. Estoy recibiendo datos de tu traje, y no está bien.

 

—No deberías haberlo llamado en primer lugar-, replicó el Dr. Strange.

 

Tony abrió la boca para responder, pero Peter era más rápido.

 

—¡Podrían, por favor, parar!- Se alejó de los dos hombres y lanzó sus manos al aire. —Tenemos un ejército de elfos domésticos para luchar y...

 

—Ya lo sé.

 

Tony y Strange habían hablado al mismo tiempo. Se miraron el uno al otro. Por un momento, Peter consideró obligarlos a estrecharse las manos.

 

—Si obtienes un solo rasguño, chico, te juro que te tendré a ti y a Clint en la limpieza para las próximas tres peleas -, murmuró Tony en voz baja.

 

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. —Bien. Pero ten cuidado también. Y no luches con Strange; ¡Tenemos enemigos reales para luchar hoy!

 

Sin quedarse para ver si los dos hombres estaban siendo razonables por una vez, saltó en el aire y le dio una patada a otro Dobby en el pecho. No iba a vomitar, no iba a vomitar...

 

Tiró la telaraña al edificio más cercano, donde Widow había cambiado el hacha por ... ¿era el arco de Barton?, probó la resistencia y se arrojó al vacío.

 

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, Parker?- Preguntó Barton a través de el intercomunicador.

 

Peter dio un paso hacia un lado para evitar a un atacante y tomó represalias con bolas de telaraña explosiva a la velocidad de un rayo. —Absolutamente-, mintió entre dientes. ¿Por qué no desaparecen esas náuseas? —¿Y tú, perdiste tu arco?

 

—Simplemente lo cambié por algo mejor.

 

—¿Algo mejor? ¡Pero pensé que vivías para ese arco!

 

Peter no escuchó lo que dijo Barton, porque justo entonces sus rodillas cedieron. No sintió la necesidad de vomitar en el futuro inmediato, pero ese sentimiento de impotencia no fue un buen augurio.

 

—¿No pudiste haber esperado... un par de minutos más?-, le reprendió el estómago sin aliento.

 

—Ahora no es el mejor momento para hablar contigo mismo, Parker.

 

Strange sujetando por el cuello a uno de sus enemigos. No parecía complacido. En absoluto. 

 

—Solo... no me siento tan bien. Debe ser algo que comí anoche...

 

—Interesante, como es te ves tan enfermo como aquella vez que viniste a buscar mi ayuda y te fuiste después de destruir los datos.

 

—Yo no...- Peter se recostó contra la pared de ladrillo, deseando tener fuerza. —Sólo... shoo.

 

Strange creó un portal y empujó una criatura en él con un movimiento de su muñeca. El destino de la criatura era un volcán, esta vez. Strange probablemente estaba recopilando datos incluso cuando enviaba a todos esos pequeños bastardos a diferentes destinos amigables con nadie.

 

Peter respiró hondo y se levantó. El mareo pasaría pronto. Tenía que volver a la pelea, asegurarse de que Tony no fuera demasiado imprudente...

 

Levantando los ojos hacia el cielo, vio a Iron Man volar primero con la cabeza en un enjambre de criaturas. Un latido después, tanto Tony como sus enemigos, comprometidos en un combate cercano, desaparecieron de la vista.

 

—Parker-

 

La mano del Dr. Strange falló por una pulgada. Si el hechicero pretendía teletransportarlos a la ubicación de Tony o devolverlo a su habitación en el apartamento de May debido a un sentido del deber fuera de lugar, Peter nunca lo sabría.

 

Lo que sí sabía era que Tony no respondía a sus preguntas en el intercomunicador, y que incluso Barton parecía preocupado por ese silencio.

 

Reuniendo su fuerza, Peter disparó una hebra a una pared cercana y saltó en el aire, zigzagueando entre edificios, básicamente sordo a los gritos de Strange, y los gritos guerreros del enemigo. Corrió y saltó y, de verdad, debería estar acostado, considerando lo débil que se sentía, pero cada célula de su cuerpo lo empujó hacia adelante.

 

Cuando finalmente distinguió a Tony, pensó que ya era demasiado tarde. Las pequeñas criaturas habían clavado el traje del Hombre de Hierro en el suelo y una de ellas debe haber rasgado el casco y lo que estaba al lado, porque tenía una mano fea alrededor de la garganta de Tony. Y la cara de Tony se estaba volviendo de un azul preocupante.

 

—¡Tony! -Gritó Peter, pegando dos Dobbies a paredes opuestas. —¡TONY!

 

Justo cuando tenía la intención de deshacerse del resto de las criaturas (tenía que haber al menos una docena), probablemente pidiéndole a Karen lo mejor de su traje, una bomba detonó unas cuantos pisos por encima de él, destrozando un techo. y varios tendederos. En un intento desesperado por proteger a Tony, el bebé y a él mismo, Peter se lanzó hacia delante, extendió un brazo, disparó suficiente telaraña para arrastrar su débil cuerpo más cerca de Tony, y se pegó encima del hombre mayor, una gruesa capa resistente de telaraña como una armadura efímera sobre su parte superior del cuerpo.

 

Los labios de Tony se movieron contra su cuello.

 

—Pe- ¿Peter? -Dijo con voz ronca.

 

—Tony, todo está bien ahora.

 

El alivio fluyó a través de Peter. Tony estaría bien. El bebé, amortiguado por sus dos cuerpos, estaría bien. Todos estarían bien.

 

—Barton-, dijo a través de el intercomunicador. —He encontrado a Tony, él es...-

 

No llegó a terminar ese pensamiento; Algo increíblemente pesado golpeó ambas piernas. Fuertemente.

 

El dolor explotó detrás de sus párpados.

 

—¿Peter?- Tony gimió, moviéndose inquieto debajo de él. —¡CHICO!

 

*

 

Peter aún estaba consciente cuando fue llevado a la Torre, pero apenas. El dolor en sus piernas había llegado a tal punto que las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Aún así, podía ver a Tony muy claramente, y Tony, a pesar de todas las marcas ensangrentadas en su cuello y cara, parecía la misma definición de infeliz.

 

—¿ACASO ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO?-, gritó justo cuando alguien rápido y vestido de negro (Widow, pensó Peter) lo llevó a lo que parecía una cama de enfermería.

 

Banner, que aparentemente había regresado de sus vacaciones secretas (seguro que se había bronceado bien, el cerebro de Peter le había sido provechoso), le metió una aguja en el pliegue del codo. Su voz parecía venir de muy, muy lejos. —Por el dolor -, explicó con voz suave. Luego, con dureza, a Tony: —Mantendrás la voz baja o te echaré de esta habitación en este instante.

 

Tony se hundió en la única silla que había junto a la cama y tomó la mano izquierda de Peter, apretándola como para asegurarse de que el hombre más joven estuviera realmente allí, y no una alucinación provocada por la adrenalina posterior a la batalla.

 

—Dije que ni un rasguño, chico, ¿y te rompiste ambas piernas?- Parecía dolido, y aún peor, decepcionado.

 

El pecho de Peter parecía contraerse en una pequeña bola. ¿Por qué no podía sentir sus piernas? ¿Estaba bien el bebé? ¿Lo sentiría si algo estuviera mal con el bebé? Todavía era tan pequeño, apenas del tamaño de un grano de arroz, por así decirlo. Peter intentó sacudir la cabeza para sacudir todos esos pensamientos que causaban pánico, pero le dolía el cuello. Le dolía cada miembro de su cuerpo. No podía respirar bien, pero tenía que respirar, tenía que mantener vivo al bebé, y Tony, oh Tony... Tenía que quitar esa decepción de su cara. Reuniendo los hilos sueltos de miedo en un paquete manejable, inhaló profundamente. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo, pero su mano derecha voló hacia su barriga, protegiéndola de... ¿de qué exactamente?

 

—Usted va a estar bien, Sr. Parker-, dijo el Dr. Banner en voz baja, acariciando una parte de él que milagrosamente no dolía. Debe ser el único. —Entre su curación acelerada y los mejores tratamientos que existen, caminará nuevamente en muy poco tiempo. Relájate. Te cuidáremos.

 

Si Peter no estuviera lleno de drogas en este momento, estaría más preocupado por todas esas declaraciones sobre sus piernas. Tal como estaba, simplemente comenzó a sollozar más fuerte.

 

A su lado, Tony maldecía en un lenguaje que Peter no reconocía.

 

—Lo siento, te grité, niño. -Su rostro era un fuego de emociones, parpadeando dentro y fuera de la existencia: tristeza, arrepentimiento, culpa, afecto, dolor... No había soltado la mano de Peter, y su agarre era firme, casi doloroso; Peter apenas sintió ese dolor, e incluso si lo hizo, fue un buen dolor. Significaba que Tony se preocupaba por él. Y, por supuesto, Tony se preocupaba por él; eran amigos. Amigos íntimos. —Por favor, deja de llorar -, rogó Tony, atrayendo su atención a su rostro. Era realmente guapo, incluso con todas esas marcas en las mejillas y las cejas, el cabello pegado a las sienes. —No sé cómo lidiar con las personas que lloran, realmente no.

 

—Una dosis de oxitocina es muy recomendable en estos casos -, intervino FRIDAY antes de que Peter pudiera avergonzarse más, por ejemplo, al tener mocos en la cara.

 

Tony miró desconcertado a Peter, quien lloró más fuerte. 

 

—En palabras más simples, será mejor que abrace al señor Parker -, explicó la I.A. con su mejor imitación de la voz de Fury.

 

Lentamente, casi con delicadeza, para no perturbar esas partes del cuerpo de Peter que realmente deberían quedarse quietas para curarse, Tony se inclinó hacia el hombre más joven y lo envolvió con sus brazos. Olía a sangre y metal, a sudor y violencia, y parte de Peter solo quería frotar su cara contra el cuello del hombre, pero por supuesto, solo se vería aún más ridículo.

 

Aún así, cerró los ojos, aunque solo para saborear mejor esa colonia que era el aroma natural de Tony Stark.

 

—Eso es, buen chico -, susurró Tony con voz áspera, con una mano extendida sobre su nuca.

 

Peter se estremeció con fuerza. Buen chico. Así era como el extraño con quién había perdido su virginidad también lo había llamado. Peter se mordió el labio para sofocar el siguiente sollozo. Tony estaba aquí, con él. Le importaba, y le gustaba. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

 

—Realmente siento mucho que te gritara -, continuó Tony, con la mano en el cuello de Peter moviéndose ligeramente, masajeando, casi acariciando. La piel de gallina explotó sobre la piel de Peter. —Solo estaba asustado por ti cuando todo el infierno se desató. Estoy muy agradecido de que me hayas salvado el trasero, pero eres muy ... Eres tan pequeño, tan joven, y la mitad del tiempo creo que soy un estúpido al haberte permitido estar en el equipo. No porque no puedas pelear -, agregó rápidamente antes de que Peter pudiera protestar, sin saber que Peter no podía, porque estaba demasiado ocupado fundiéndose en el abrazo, —pero porque no... -El sonido de Tony tragando era fuerte en la tranquilidad de la habitación. —Porque no lo hago, realmente no quiero que mueras por mí, Peter. Yo- Todos nos importas mucho, mucho. Eres un niño tan bueno.

 

A Peter le tomó un tiempo encontrar su voz. Podía sentir a alguien empujando algo en sus piernas, pero trató de no mirar, para enfocarse en la presencia de Tony. En su olor, su voz, su ... —Yo también me preocupo, Tony-. Las palabras correctas eran difíciles de encontrar. —Supongo que tendré que cuidarme por un tiempo, aunque quisiera estar siempre a tu disposición.

 

Tony apartó un mechón de cabello salvaje. —Ya lo estás, chico. Y tienes derecho a tomarte un tiempo libre. Te tomas todo el tiempo que necesites, ¿ok? Aún eres bienvenido a la Torre cuando quieras, pelees o no pelees. Y planearemos otros fines de semana juntos, ¿ok?

 

El corazón de Peter se sintió tan lleno que pensó que podría explotar de su pecho. Inhala. Exhala. 

 

—¿No deberías... no deberías dejar que te revisen las heridas en tu cuello?-.Espetó.

 

—Precisamente lo que le he dicho -, dijo el Dr. Banner desde algún lugar en el área de las piernas de Peter. —Aquellos se van a infectar, Tony, y lo sabes.

 

Tony se encogió de hombros. — Son sólo rasguños.

 

—Hecho por entidades desconocidas. Déjalo solo por dos minutos, ¿quieres, Brucey?

 

El Dr. Banner suspiró. Peter se relajó lentamente contra el pecho de Tony.

 

—¿Te quedarás hasta que me duerma? -, Preguntó en voz baja.

 

Apenas salieron de su boca las palabras de que Tony estaba de pie para sentarse en la cama, su muslo contra el suyo, con solo unos hilos de algodón entre ellos. La preocupación y el afecto bailaban en sus ojos marrones, y Peter podía sentir cómo el calor de todo eso se filtraba en su cuerpo cansado, lo adormecía para dormir. La mano en su nuca se sintió tan bien. Tan bien.

 

—No hay otro lugar donde prefiero estar ahora. Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa.

 

—Cualquier cosa -, respondió Peter automáticamente.

 

La cara de Tony se puso muy seria.

 

—Nunca vuelvas a intentar y sacrificarte por este viejo, ¿está claro?

 

—Solo si prometes cuidar de tú no tan viejo.

 

El Dr. Banner resopló. Widow, que se había ido y regresado con un vaso alto de agua, le lanzó a Tony una mirada dudosa.

 

Y Tony, se dio cuenta Peter, estaba colocado de tal manera que Peter no podía ver mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo con sus piernas. Probablemente fue a propósito, conociéndolo.

Fue cuidadoso. Y si Peter se permitía creer que era amor, de todos modos se iba a dormir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ETA: Tiempo Estimado de Llegada 
> 
>  
> 
> Nota de la traductora: simplemente me enamora lo posesivo y protector que se pone Strange. También Tony, es tan tierno.   
> Este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores. 
> 
> Los estaré leyendo, dejen sus hermosos comentarios, espero que les haya gustado este cap! Xoxo


	8. Más Cerca de la Verdad

Vivir en la Torre tenía sus ventajas y sus desventajas.

En el lado positivo, siempre estaba cerca de Tony. El genio rara vez desayunaba, pero hizo un esfuerzo por Peter, que tuvo que pasar la mayor parte del día en la cama o sentado; en otras palabras, recuperarse de "ser totalmente desinteresado y arriesgar su vida".

También veía a los Vengadores más a menudo. Barton se aseguró de acosarlo por su enamoramiento (pero nunca al alcance del oído de Widow, y afortunadamente nunca fue lo suficientemente incómodo), pero a veces también se quedó jugando ajedrez. Widow... Fue ella quien se aseguró de que Tony dejara su laboratorio para ocuparse de su huésped semipermanente, no es que Tony pareciera necesitar un gran incentivo, dado por la sonrisa que siempre aparecía en su rostro cada vez que miraba a Peter.

El tiempo que el Dr. Banner estuvo con él fue mayormente por la variedad médica. El hombre revisaría sus piernas, ajustaría su medicación y le haría muchas preguntas. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por la velocidad a la que estaban curando las heridas que deberían haberlo paralizado de por vida, pero tanto Banner como Tony insistieron en que Peter estaba a salvo y descansaría en la Torre por un tiempo, aunque solo fuera por el lado seguro.

Como si Peter alguna vez se negara. No podía volver a su vida normal con un bebé estirándose lentamente dentro de su vientre. Además, FRIDAY había asumido el rol de maestro en poco tiempo y era mucho más divertido (y más interesante) que cualquier maestro tangible en la escuela. Si la escuela había protestado por su "confinamiento solitario", Peter nunca había oído hablar de ello. No es que lo esperaba; incluso con su condición secreta y todo lo que eso conllevaba, todavía estaba en la cima de su clase, y eso no fue una hazaña fácil como un estudiante de último año que también patrullaba la ciudad por la noche.

Además de estar cerca de Tony era una ventaja, también era una desventaja por otras razones. Peter amaba al hombre en pedazos, pero como Tony no lo amaba _de esa_ manera, vivir en un lugar tan cercano con el hombre mayor era un infierno para su presión sanguínea. Peter había aceptado el hecho de que su enamoramiento era parcial, pero estar tan cerca, todo el tiempo, del hombre que amaba, hacía difícil concentrarse en sus estudios o en cualquier otra cosa. Al menos estaba sanando rápido.

Otra desventaja de vivir en la Torre era que no podía ver a sus otros amigos tan a menudo como le hubiera gustado. Tanto Michelle como Ned lo visitaron al menos una vez a la semana, pero no fue lo mismo. Dado que Michelle (y posiblemente FRIDAY) eran los únicos conscientes de su no tan pequeño secreto, siempre era un poco incómodo estar a solas con ella en su habitación. Las arañas que ella había etiquetado como "la detallada seguridad del bebé" nunca dudaron en salir cuando estaba aquí, como si sintieran que lo sabía y que a ella también le importaba. Y ella realmente le importaba. _Ella_ no trajo bizcochos durante la semana que él no podía tragarlos, a diferencia de cierta persona apasionada por el chocolate.

Los días se mezclaron, se convirtieron en semanas. Durante el día, Peter comió, siguió las instrucciones del Dr. Banner al pie de la letra con respecto a su postura y el ejercicio físico asignado, habló con May y repasó todo el material que FRIDAY directamente había hackeado del sistema informático de la escuela. Hizo su tarea y proyectos escolares casi religiosamente (incluso comenzó a verter manuales de física y biología a nivel colegial y universitario), comió con el Sr. Stark y los otros Vengadores, se prohibió a si mismo a limpiar y le sonrió a todos.

Las noches eran otra historia por completo. En la santidad de sus habitaciones, frotaba su barriga, que poco a poco se iba engrosando, tratando de imaginar la vida creciendo dentro. Tratando de imaginar el rostro del hombre que había ayudado a ponerlo allí. A veces, la necesidad de preguntarle a FRIDAY sobre _esa_ noche era tan feroz que Peter tuvo que distraerse con ciencias complicadas para olvidar, aunque solo sea temporalmente, el misterio. ¿No le habría dicho la I.A. si fuera alguien a quien conocía o debería conocer? Estaba 100% seguro de que FRIDAY lo cuidaba. Quizás el otro... padre... había desactivado las cámaras de seguridad, quizás...

Peter se dio la vuelta en su cama, con ambas manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre. Se sintió enfermo, pero sabía que todo estaba en su cabeza.

—Buenas noches, FRIDAY. Dile a Tony que coma algo en un par de horas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto, Peter. Ya he programado apagar la computadora principal del laboratorio en 3.8 horas.

Peter se durmió con una sonrisa triste, bajo los ojos vigilantes de docenas de arañas diminutas.

*

_—Eso no sabe tan bien de todos modos -, le dijo el Dr. Banner con suavidad pero con firmeza, dirigiéndolo hacia las garrafas de jugo en otro mostrador. —Me gusta la piña. ¿Qué vas a querer?_  
  
_Peter resopló exasperado pero no protestó. Esta noche podría ser su fiesta, pero le gustaba pensar en Banner como un amigo, y sabía que no debía comenzar una pelea por algo tan tonto como el alcohol. —¿Crees que tengan cereza?_  
  
_—De granada te gustaría? Oh, ¿qué hay de las fresas?_  
  
_Peter estaba cuidando un vaso alto de jugo de granada y fresa, en el que Widow no había aceptado tan sutilmente que le sirviera un poco de su Vodka importado en un movimiento demasiado rápido para que lo viera otra persona, cuando Barton se dejó caer en el sofá junto a él._  
  
_—Sabes que eres su favorito, ¿verdad? -, Preguntó el arquero casualmente, estirándose como un gato._  
  
_Peter le lanzó una mirada confusa por encima del borde de su vaso medio vacío. —¿Quién?_  
  
_—De Tony. Eres su favorito. Lo ha sido desde que te dio ese traje que hizo con sus propias manos._  
  
_Peter estaba tan contento con las luces atenuadas, pero la sonrisa en los labios del arquero le hizo saber que su rubor podría ser muy visible._  
  
_—Somos buenos amigos. Al menos creo que lo somos._  
  
_Barton asintió, pero había una mirada en sus ojos, una mirada que Peter no pudo ubicar. La tensión en sus entrañas lo llevó a vaciar el resto de su vaso. Le gustaba el sabor. Era dulce, como ese beso que nunca obtendría. No, se dijo a sí mismo. No debería pensar en Tony así, no cuando el hombre estaba en la misma habitación, saludándolo desde detrás de una de las mesas del bufé._  
  
_Peter le devolvió el saludo, la mitad inferior de su cara escondida detrás de su vaso. Que estaba vacío. Él suspiró._  
  
_Barton tomó un vaso vacío de una mesa cercana y lo lanzó al aire. Lo atrapó con los ojos cerrados y lo hizo girar rápidamente entre dos dedos._  
  
_—¿Por qué huelo vodka?_  
  
_—Bueno-_  
  
_..._  
  
_—Debe haber habido algunas cosas fuertes en ese vaso -, se rió Peter._  
  
_Rara vez se reía por lo general. Probablemente estaba muy borracho, pero se sentía bien; relajado, confiado de una manera que rara vez estaba rodeado de todas aquellas personas que luchaba por emular. Mirando a su alrededor, notó que había dejado el área principal de la fiesta y ahora estaba parado frente a una ventana muy alta que daba a la ciudad de Nueva York. Todo estaba tan brillante allí abajo. Cada edificio brillaba como una joya. Apoyó una mano en el cristal y ahuecó una torre en la distancia. Una risita se le escapó. May lo mataría si ella pudiera verlo ahora mismo._  
  
_—Alguien está de buen humor._  
  
_La respiración de Peter se detuvo. Alguien estaba de pie junto a él, alguien que olía realmente bien. Se inclinó más cerca de esa persona._  
  
_—No deberías beber tanto bajo la nariz de Brucey, o va a pensar en un castigo refinado para ti o para mí -, un profundo barítono le acarició la oreja. —O para los dos._  
  
_Peter sintió calor por todas partes. Tony estaba aquí con él. Estaba con Tony. Solo con Tony. Sus pensamientos eran borrosos, pero no podía hacer que le importara. Estaba tanto en el espacio del hombre mayor que podía besarlo si solo giraba la cabeza, pero el brazo de Tony estaba alrededor de sus hombros, manteniéndolo cerca, y por ahora, se sentía bien._  
  
_—¿No estás de acuerdo con él? -, Dijo con tono soñador, distraído. —¿Sobre el alcohol?_  
  
_—Eres lo suficientemente mayor como para pensar en todas las cosas gloriosas de la vida. Confío en ti, chico._  
  
_Chico. Peter se sentía aún más cálido ahora. Duro, también. Esperaba que Tony no se diera cuenta. Esperó que Tony no se diera cuenta, o que sí de daba cuenta, que haría algo al respecto. Pero no huyas. Eso sería triste. Él no quería estar triste, y tampoco quería que Tony estuviera triste. Tal vez él podría ofrecerle darle una mamada? Seguro que quería saborear lo que seguía oliendo, esa piel cálida tan tentadoramente cercana, si solo se inclinaba podía besarla y..._  
  
_—Así que tengo edad suficiente para beber -, reflexionó en voz alta. —Tengo edad suficiente para..._  
  
_..._  
  
  
_La suave textura en su espalda era un colchón. Si se sentía demasiado cómodo para que él se moviera, excepto que había una boca chupando su miembro, y los fuegos artificiales explotaron detrás de sus párpados. Con un gemido bajo, empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, más profundamente en ese calor delicioso, y puso sus manos en las sábanas mientras esa boca caliente lo tragaba por completo. No podía pensar. ¿Necesitaba pensar? No podía ver cómo el hombre lo chupaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero el fuego que ardía en sus entrañas hacía difícil hacer otra cosa que ondular sus labios y someterse al placer. Estaba cerca, tan cerca..._  
  
_—Dios, t-tú ...- Trató de decir un nombre. Su lengua se sentía pesada, y también lo hizo su miembro, duro y goteando, mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera de esa boca húmeda. ¿Debería conocer al hombre tocándolo así, tan íntimamente?_  
  
_El hombre que no podía ver zumbaba en su garganta, y el sonido resonaba en todo su cuerpo. Peter se quejó. Parecía dolido, y eso tenía sentido, porque sentía dolor. Iba a venirse en cualquier momento, pero había algo que debía preguntar, un... permiso de algún tipo, pero sus pensamientos seguían escapando de su alcance, y las manos en sus caderas, presionando la piel como si quisieran marcarla, eran tan calientes, tan fuertes, y le encantó..._  
  
_—Yo- No no podía respirar bien. Se sentía tan bien tan bien tan bien... —Voy a..._  
  
_La garganta del hombre se apretó a su alrededor, y Peter llegó a su clímax con un grito, vaciándose en una boca que deseaba poder besar en este momento, pero la física no funcionaba de esta manera. Maldita física. Tal vez había expresado su deseo en voz alta, porque una risa rompió el silencio, y el hombre levantó la cabeza._  
  
_—También quiero besarte, pero todavía te estoy saboreando aquí abajo. Eres tan dulce. ¿Puedo? Por favor, dime que puedo... Muéstrame..._  
  
_Peter echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando esa boca volvió a su miembro. Al menos, eso era lo que él pensaba que estaba haciendo, hasta que sintió una lengua probando su trasero, metiéndose dentro, lamiendo sus paredes. Se sentía como un sueño hecho realidad. Peter agarró un puñado de pelo grueso y soltó algo, pero no era un nombre, era..._  
  
_..._  
  
_Se acostó sobre su vientre. El cuerpo que lo recostaba estaba caliente y sudoroso, y olía muy bien. Deseaba poder gritar el nombre del hombre, pero las letras simplemente no se acomodaban en ninguna palabra que tuviera sentido. Además, no podía concentrarse en nada más que en la sensación de ese miembro caliente y grueso deslizándose dentro y fuera de su agujero. El lubricante cubría sus muslos, y el hombre que lo penetraba se juntó un poco en su mano, antes de alcanzar el pene de Peter. Lo tiró suavemente, casi con reverencia. Peter ya no sentía mucho dolor, solo un placer intenso que seguía creciendo en sus entrañas, mientras el hombre le hacía el amor con tanta habilidad, con tal... devoción._  
  
_No pudo evitar los gemidos que seguían cayendo de sus labios. Se sintió tan bien. Quería que el hombre lo supiera._  
  
_—Demonios, eres tan adorable, cariño -, una voz profunda se elevó por encima de él. Una voz sin aliento, llena de sexo y posesividad. —Y esos pequeños ruidos que haces... Te sientes tan bien, no creo que... Yo..._  
  
_..._  
  
_—Tan buen chico para mí. Vente ahora, déjame verte..._  
  
_..._  
  
_—¡Sí! Oh dios, yo..._  
  
_..._  
  
_—No voy a ninguna parte, ya deberías saberlo...-_  
  
_..._  
  
_—¿Realmente me amas...-_

*

Peter se despertó sobresaltado, con los puños en las sábanas, las fotos embriagadoras del sueño que aún parpadeaban tentativamente frente a la pintura blanca de la pared. Se apoyó en un codo y se pasó una mano por la cara con un gemido de dolor. Se alegró por los recuerdos, pero no eran exactamente lo que estaba buscando, solo algunas piezas más para tratar de encajar. Todavía no sabía cómo se veía el hombre, ni su nombre, a pesar de que podía recordar su voz... Frunció el ceño. En realidad, ahora que trató de describirse a sí mismo, no podía estar seguro de que no lo había inventado todo, porque esa voz sonaba como... Pero no, eso nunca sucedería, ¿por qué se estaba torturando a sí mismo?

_¿Realmente me amas?_

Se dio la vuelta y hundió la cara en la almohada. Él debería saber mejor.

—¿Otra pesadilla?

—¡Santa mierda!

Peter no se cayó al piso por tres razones: A) sus piernas aún estaban sanando, y solía quedarse quieto hasta que hizo un esfuerzo consciente para moverlas B) la cama era ridículamente enorme, un hecho que intentó no quedarse durante demasiado tiempo, para que no se pierda en otra fantasía que involucre a su verdadero dueño C) el bebé.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué hora es?

—Las tres y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana -, FRIDAY dijo amablemente. —¿Debo llamar al señor Stark, Peter?

Peter se apresuró a sentarse. Al menos, llevaba puesto sus pantalones de pijama, sin nada más. El Dr. Strange, por otro lado, estaba en atuendo de hechicero completo. Su capa flotaba entre él y la cama, para todos los intensiones y propósitos, estudiando a Peter y tratando de llegar a una decisión sobre él. Cuando extendió sus manos hacia él, Peter se echó hacia atrás.

—No, está bien, FRIDAY -, dijo con nerviosismo. —¿Está durmiendo?

—Sí.

—Entonces déjalo dormir, ¿de acuerdo? Necesita descansar.

FRIDAY se calló. Strange no se movió de la silla que estaba junto a la cama, una silla que debió haber invocado desde su propia oficina, porque Peter no lo reconoció. Parecía... impasible. Por supuesto, eso significaría que no sentía nada.

Peter se enderezó y se dijo que se relajara. No quería que aparecieran las detallistas seguridad del bebé, o que el bebé se molestara.

—¿A qué debo esta visita?

Strange arqueó una ceja. —¿Necesita un amigo una razón para visitar a otro amigo?

Peter solo lo miró. Teniendo sueño, sabía que no tenía ese aspecto correcto, pero Strange al menos dejó de fingir que su pequeña visita nocturna no tenía ningún propósito; Se inclinó hacia delante, su expresión intensa. Un poco demasiado intenso, tal vez.

—Un amigo no trata de arrinconar a otro amigo para que entregue sus secretos -, respondió Peter, con su temperamento enardecido. —Nos vemos semanalmente para sus experimentos. También comemos juntos semanalmente. También estoy agradecido por el tiempo que dedicas a controlar mis piernas, pero realmente no hay necesidad de invadir mi privacidad a las tres y cuarenta y seis de la mañana.

—Todavía estás enfermo. Vomitas al menos tres veces a la semana.

Peter se sintió palidecer.

—Todo el mundo puede estar enfermo de vez en cuando. No es un crimen, ni merece tanta atención del hechicero supremo de Midgard.

Strange resopló. —¿No vas a creer que estoy preocupado por ti, Park-Peter? Algo me dice que este secreto tuyo podría hacer que te maten.

Peter deseó poder discutir, pero no pudo. Cada vez era más difícil ignorar el hecho de que, en algún momento, el bebé tendría que salir y que su cuerpo no estaba construido para ese propósito.

Se estremeció. Por supuesto, Strange se dió cuenta. Y al ser el tipo de persona que no tenía en cuenta el espacio personal como un cierto genio, se teletransportó en la cama de Peter, ignoró su jadeo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Estaba muy cálido, y también lo estaba su aliento en su oído. —Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿verdad?-. Cuando Peter no respondió de inmediato, hizo un ruido bajo en la parte posterior de su garganta, algo parecido a un gruñido, y ahuecó la barbilla de Peter, inclinando su cara hacia arriba. — No crees que te haría daño de alguna forma, ¿verdad? Podría ser curioso por naturaleza y tratar a... a los demás de manera diferente a como lo haces tú, pero sí... me preocupo por ti.

Peter estaba tan sorprendido (no creía que Strange sintiera lo mismo por él, pero la proximidad aún era desconcertante) que ni siquiera parpadeó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a un genio sumamente enojado.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi Torre, Strange?

— Revisando a un amigo -, Strange respondió con desdén, todavía buscando algo en los ojos de Peter. —¿Quieres que revise la curación de tus piernas con mi magia? No puedo prometer...

Por el rabillo del ojo, Peter vio que Tony corría hacia ellos. El hombre mayor tenía puesto uno de sus guantes, y la cabeza despeinada de alguien que había saltado de la cama a toda prisa. Peter no pudo evitar que el enjambre de mariposas despegara de su vientre. Él sonrió nerviosamente.

—Sal. De. Su. Cama -gruñó Tony entre dientes, dirigiendo su guante a Strange. —Esa es una oferta de una sola vez.

Peter estaba dividido entre el deseo de decirle que se relajara, y el impulso no tan inocente de invitar a Tony a que reemplazara a Strange en su cama, si estaba tan en contra de la presencia del otro hombre. Casi podía saborear la ira de Tony. Amargo, pero dulce, también.

Como esa bebida que había tenido esa fatídica noche.

_También quiero besarte, pero todavía te estoy saboreando aquí. Eres tan dulce._

Peter sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y, por supuesto, el repentino sonrojo no atrajo ni un par de ojos, sino dos a sus mejillas culpables.

—Chico, ¿estás bien?-

—Tony, puedes volver a la cama-.

—Solo estoy tratando de ayudar, ya que parece que no quieres tomar las medidas apropiadas -, dijo Strange con firmeza, soltando su barbilla por fin. —No puedes cuidarlo de la manera que yo puedo, Stark.

Peter sintió una oleada de ira. —Retrocede, Strange. Y Tony, realmente... Quítate el guante, ¿de acuerdo? Ustedes dos son ridículos...

—Te dije que te alejaras de él -, gruñó Tony.

—Y te acabo de decir que necesitaba mi cuidado...

—No eres bienvenido aquí-

—Entonces, ¿puedo llevarlo conmigo para cuidarlo apropiadamente?

—Tu quieres ser golpeado en la cara, ¿no? Siempre supe que eras un masoquista, enfermo...

Peter se frotó los ojos. Estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar con otra pelea entre A) el hombre que amaba B) el amigo que se había atrevido a atormentarlo por la noche.

—Chicos- -

Pero Tony levantó la voz, a centímetros de la de Strange, y entró en el espacio personal de Peter. En circunstancias normales, a Peter no le importaría, pero Strange ya ocupaba una buena parte de ese espacio, y el bebé era un secreto, tenía que ser protegido. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, y podían darle un codazo por accidente, dañando...

—Chicos, retrocedan...

—¿No lo entiendes, Stark? Me ha estado ocultando algo muy importante, pero también a ti, y podría poner en peligro tu vida...

El guante se puso en línea. —Sal. De. Mi. Torre.

Strange agarró la muñeca de Peter. —Yo te cuidaré.

—No- -

—Simplemente no lo hagas,- Tony repitió. —Si en tres segundos no has...

Peter sintió que una gota de sudor corría por sus sienes. —Chicos- -

—No te gustará cuando me enoje, Stark, así que te digo una última vez...

—Este es mi maldita torre y _no harás_ \- -

—¡BASTA!

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación. Peter se liberó del agarre que Strange tenía en su muñeca y se corrió hacia la cabecera de la cama, donde se metió las rodillas en el pecho y parpadeó con fuerza para no llorar. Ahora no era el momento.

—Paren de... pelear. Los dos.

Si los dos hombres no hubieran amenazado con hacerle perder la razón en este momento, se habría reído de sus expresiones de preocupación.

Strange se puso de pie, claramente retrocediendo, y Tony dejó caer su brazo a un lado, el guante ahora apagado.

Debería haber estado bien entonces. Excepto que Strange tuvo que insinuar la incapacidad de Tony para cuidar de Peter una última vez, y Tony perdió el control por completo. Peter se hizo un ovillo y se tapó las orejas con las manos mientras los dos hombres gritaban roncos. Si la pelea se volvió física en algún momento, Peter no quería saber. Solo dejó de temblar cuando se abrió la puerta, un último grito se elevó en el aire, y la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Abrió los ojos, esperando una habitación vacía, pero Strange todavía estaba de pie junto a la cama, con los brazos cruzados, los labios apretados en una línea enojada.

—El Sr. Stark desea que le diga que lamenta haber perdido la calma -,dijo FRIDAY de repente, con una clara desaprobación en su voz. —Y le ordena al Dr. Strange que abandone las instalaciones en este instante, o si no...

Peter se secó las mejillas. Estaba tan cansado del llanto, de todo lo preocupante. Él sólo quería-

Una sensación peculiar, en lo profundo de su vientre, le hizo detenerse. ¿Qué fue eso? No escuchó lo que dijo Strange, demasiado intrigado por lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Fue el bebé? ¿Había algo mal?

Luego volvió a pasar. ¿Una pequeña... patada? Los ojos de Peter se agrandaron incluso cuando su corazón se aceleró.

El bebé estaba pateando.

El _bebé_ estaba pateando.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Por favor, vete, - gruñó, mirando fijamente sus rodillas.

—Peter, que es-

—Ahora. Vete ahora.

El aire cambió ligeramente, pero Peter sabía que Strange se había ido sin levantar la vista. Era algo bueno, que no necesitaba moverse, porque no creía que pudiera mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo en este momento. Excepto su mano. Y esa mano temblorosa trazaba grandes círculos sobre su vientre, buscando al bebé. El bebé que acababa de hablar con él, de la única manera que podía. El hecho de que los bebés generalmente no comenzaban a patear hasta el cuarto o quinto mes de embarazo era irrelevante.

Este bebé era especial, único.

Y Peter no podía compartir ese momento con el hombre que había ayudado a crearlo, porque _no sabía quién era_.

Empezó a llorar más fuerte. Si el mundo llegaba a su fin, no creía que la angustia pudiera empeorar. ¿Realmente podía culpar a las hormonas, o había sido siempre tan patético? Dios, estaba cansado.

El bebé volvió a patear.

Peter cerró los ojos, pero aún así las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, y otra vez, y en...

—¿Quieres que llame a alguien? - La voz del FRIDAY era muy suave.

Peter se aclaró la garganta. —N-No. Voy a... voy a estar bien.

—Estás embarazado, Peter.

Peter se congeló, el pánico se apoderó de él violentamente.

—No le diré a nadie -, FRIDAY lo tranquilizó rápidamente, probablemente captando su reacción. — Y dudo que otras personas puedan decir. Lo que quise decir es: ¿desea que recopile datos a los que tal vez no tenga acceso? ¿En un servidor privado que solo usted podría iniciar sesión? Solo quiero ayudarte.

—Tony- Peter gruñó. —Tú tienes que contarle, mostrarle, si él te lo pide.

—¿Por qué siquiera lo preguntaría? - Respondió razonablemente la I.A. —Me preocupo por ti, Peter, en la medida en que puedo. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti y para mi creador.

Al final, Peter estuvo de acuerdo. Sin embargo, esa noche ya no durmió y observó cómo el sol salía sobre el horizonte apoyado contra la ventana, con una mano acunando su barriga, sin saber si deseaba que el bebé volviera a patear o no.

Se sentía tan solo.


	9. Parte de la Verdad

Como era de esperar, había exactamente cero documentación sobre el embarazo masculino. Aún así FRIDAY hizo todo lo posible para proporcionarle toda la información que alguna vez necesitaría, y los dos pasaron innumerables horas extrapolando datos que se aplicaban a las mujeres, pero al final dicha información termino preocupando bastante a Peter. Ninguno de los dos pudo decir con certeza qué tan avanzado estaba Peter, porque de acuerdo con una exploración muy superficial que FRIDAY juró que se había eliminado de inmediato, Peter estaba mostrando más que una mujer de su tamaño y peso en trece semanas. De hecho, el bebé (Peter aún no se había decidido por un nombre) se parecía más a un feto de dieciocho semanas, pero sin un escaneo adecuado con el equipo adecuado, que FRIDAY insistió en que hiciera y Peter se negó a hacerlo, hipótesis eran todo lo que tenían.  
  
Llegó a usar camisas más holgadas y pantalones que no presionaran demasiado su curva barriga. Dado que estuvo en el interior la mayor parte del tiempo y técnicamente aún estaba en convalecencia, estaba bastante seguro de que su nuevo estilo de moda no traicionaba nada. El hecho de que se encerrara en su habitación con más frecuencia hoy en día atrajo cierta atención, pero hizo la tarea de la escuela, y al final nadie, excepto Barton, se mostró sorprendido. Afortunadamente, el arquero no ofreció ni un solo comentario sobre su nueva carga de tareas o sobre su 'enamoramiento' (aunque Widow todavía lo había golpeado en la cabeza).  
  
Widow fue definitivamente una de las razones por las que Peter se mantuvo en su habitación. El otro era Tony. No es que Tony haya aparecido mucho en la puerta de Peter o en el piso común en estos días. Después de su pequeño combate de gritos con Strange, había desaparecido en su taller, y solo había dejado su guarida para asistir a las sesiones obligatorias de firma para Stark Industries o las reuniones de equipo necesarias. No sucedió nada emocionante o peligroso en el par de semanas posteriores al ataque de los muy parecidos a Dobby... lo que no significaba, por supuesto, que Peter no echara de menos a Tony.  
  
No dijo nada. ¿Qué podría haber dicho él de todos modos? ¿Que ansiaba que Tony se deslizara en su cama por la noche para hacer desaparecer esa fea soledad? Los nuevos recuerdos que habían resurgido hace un par de semanas solo fortalecieron su creencia de que Tony podía ser el padre, pero solo era autoengaño, por supuesto, y Peter se negó a pedir la presencia de Tony bajo falsas pretensiones, se negó a revolcarse en la autocompasión  y atormentarse con _qué pasaría si..._ Tenía que dejar de esperar.  
  
Tenía que superar ese estúpido enamoramiento.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Si bien era cierto que Ned no podía mantener la boca cerrada, era más cierto que Peter no podía pasar por su embarazo (y el estrés que eso implicaba) solo. Claro, Michelle había adivinado y continuaba ofreciendo su apoyo, principalmente en forma de humor dudoso e incluso más dudas, y FRIDAY se estaba convirtiendo en la partera digital ideal, pero Ned era la única persona que Peter necesitaba para dramatizar toda la situación. Y chico, Ned cumplió con sus expectativas.  
  
—¿Qué estas _qué_?  
  
Después de la serie de preguntas esperadas, el "¿qué?" y "¡¿en serio?!" Eso hizo que las cejas de Peter hicieran más ejercicio en una hora de lo que habían hecho en un año, la conversación se desvió en un camino más acogedor, y pronto, Peter se encontró a sí mismo riendo tan fuerte que estaba llorando, con las manos apretadas en el vientre mientras Ned y Michelle sentados a ambos lados de él entre sábanas desordenadas, intercambiaron miradas incrédulas con la misma expresión perpleja.  
  
—En serio, Ned... haces las... preguntas más estúpidas -, Peter logró separar las brechas entre los episodios de risas. —Sé que mi situación no es exactamente... típica, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no es una... qué no hay una tarántula en mi vientre.  
  
—Pero no tienes idea de quién es el padre... bueno, el otro padre.  
  
Esocortó la hilaridad de Peter con la facilidad con que el vibranio cortaba la carne humana. Solo días de esfuerzos continuos le permitieron mantener la tristeza siempre a fuego lento, genuina o no.    
  
—Quiero decir, si hubiera tenido una gran noche -, continuó Ned con aire soñador, sin prestar atención a la mirada asesina de Michelle, —Me gustaría recordar quién...  
  
—¿Crees que no? - Peter se abrazó a sí mismo, mirando la puerta cerrada de su habitación. —He... he intentado realmente recuperar esos recuerdos, Ned. Realmente desearía poder... No es mi culpa que...  
  
Que qué ¿Qué no quería exactamente eso? ¿Qué no podría haber anticipado el efecto que tendría el alcohol en su sistema?  
  
—Trozos y piezas son todo lo que tengo.  
  
—Y no irás al Sr. Stark con eso porque no quieres que sepa sobre A) tu embarazo y B) tu enamoramiento por él C) el hombre que tomó tu virginidad.  
  
Peter hizo una mueca ante la palabra "virginidad". —Gracias por recordármelo, Michelle.  
  
—Supongo que deberíamos evitar los temas dolorosos -, ofreció Ned, queriendo pedir disculpas. —Y estoy siendo realmente sutil y todo, pero tengo que decir, tus ángeles de la guarda de ocho patas son tangeniales.  
  
Peter sintió una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. La araña gris en su mano derecha había estado corriendo alrededor de sus nudillos por un tiempo, y había divertido al trío por un tiempo. La mayoría lo había olvidado, pero ahora que Ned lo mencionó, se encontró devolviendo su atención a su amigo de ocho patas.  
  
Innumerables hebras de seda de araña entrecruzaban el dorso de su mano. La imagen general era demasiado parecida a la de Rorschach para que él decidiera qué se suponía que representaba exactamente, pero no tenía nada en contra de alquilar temporalmente su mano con fines artísticos. Su sonrisa creció fraccionadamente...  
  
... y luego desapareció por completo. No podía muy bien envidiar a la araña su capacidad de colgar de sus dedos por un fino hilo de seda porque no había recibido luz verde para balancearse entre los edificios. Bueno, técnicamente todavía podía lanzarse entre los edificios, porque sus piernas estaban casi completamente curadas, pero se sentía muy, muy protector con el pequeño y no podía imaginar haber sentido odio hacia él... o hacia ella. FRIDAY había insinuado que una exploración completa podría revelar el sexo del bebé, probablemente en un intento de convencerlo de que realice la exploración real, pero Peter realmente no quería correr el riesgo de ser descubierto por nadie (es decir, Tony).  
  
La voz de Ned lo sacó de sus reflexiones.  
  
—¿Todavía no tienes ganas de comer helado de vainilla con pepinillos?  
  
Peter arrugó la nariz. —Eso es asqueroso.  
  
—Pero mujeres embaraza-... - la voz de Ned se fue apagando, sonrojándose.  
  
Peter arqueó una ceja hacia él. La araña gris cayó al suelo y desapareció en un rincón de la habitación, probablemente girando sus ocho diminutos ojos, o lo equivalente que la araña simpática hizo para transmitir la exasperación.    
  
—Eres tan idiota -, dijo Michelle con indiferencia, abriendo su bolsa mullida con un suspiro. —Y los he guardado precisamente para una pausa tan incómoda en la conversación. Aquí, Peter, toma unas galletas caseras.  
  
El olor a chocolate, caramelo y maní golpearon las fosas nasales de Peter momentos antes de que una primera galleta fuera colocada en su mano abierta. Peter inmediatamente se lo metió en la boca y gimió de alegría. La mirada complacida en el rostro de Michelle iluminó sus ojos. Aún saboreando la galleta, Peter le dio un pulgar hacia arriba.  
  
—¿Otro?  
  
La única respuesta de Peter fue alcanzar toda la caja.  
  
—¡Oye, yo también quiero!  
  
—Déjate embarazar primero -, dijo Michelle entre dientes, dando un codazo a Ned en las costillas.  
  
Peter rió alrededor de su bocado de galleta con sabor a cielo. Dios, se sentía bien sertonto.  
  
—Peter, alguien te está llamando.  
  
Aún riéndose (con la boca llena), Peter tomó el teléfono de la mesita de noche. Justo cuando iba a presionar el botón de "aceptar llamada", su cerebro se encontró con su mano y sus ojos y, de hecho, se detuvo a mitad del movimiento, con el pulgar sobre el círculo verde.  
  
 ** _Stephen Strange_**  
  
—¿Peter?  
  
—No es nada. -Volvió a silenciar el teléfono y lo arrojó al cajón.  
  
—Será mejor que se lo digas a tu cara, entonces.  
  
Michelle tenía su look especial de "Hablaras y contarás todos tus secretos". Peter solo podía estar agradecido de que ni Tony ni Strange hubieran perfeccionado sus expresiones hasta ese punto.  
  
—Es solo... Strange.  
  
—¿Strange quién lanzó un ataque posesivo desde tu camala última vez que lo viste?  
  
—Strange, ¿quién te llama y te envía mensajes de texto a pesar de estar ocupado como un demonio?  
  
Sus amigos hablaron al mismo tiempo, y aquí llegó: dos versiones de la verdad. Peter escondió su rostro en sus manos.  
  
—Oye, todo va a estar bien -, Ned trató de tranquilizarlo, dándole una palmadita en el hombro. —El solo es... entrometido.  
  
—Él solo quiere acostarse contigo.  
  
—¡MICHELLE! -, Gritaron Peter y Ned al mismo tiempo.  
  
—¿Qué? -Michelle cerró la tapa de su caja de galletas con una mirada no impresionada. —La forma en que te mira, Peter, está claro para mí que lo traes loco.  
  
—Lo has visto una vez-, protestó Peter, su voz aún demasiado alta. Se hizo un gesto con ambas manos y luego hizo un vago gesto entre la puerta y su cama. —Y él no está... interesado en mi. - Se encogió ante las palabras y pudo ver a Ned encogerse, también. —Tampoco hablemos más de eso, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
—¿Podemos hablar de lo atractiva que es Widow, entonces? O si no, me voy de aquí.  
  
Peter podría tener mala suerte en el amor, pero siempre había tenido tanta suerte de tener a Ned y Michelle como sus amigos.  
  
—Seguro.  
  
Cuando Michelle no estaba mirando, Peter le dió una galleta a Ned.

*

  
Vomitó de nuevo a la mañana siguiente.  
  
—.. probablemente las galletas -, murmuró a la taza del inodoro.  
  
—Probablemente -, coincidió FRIDAY con su mejor voz compasiva. —¿Supongo que no me permitirás llamar a alguien?  
  
Peter no se molestó en responder, consciente de que FRIDAY interpretaría correctamente su silencio. Contra su palma derecha presionada contra su vientre, sintió una ligera patada. Luego una segunda.  
  
—Ahora también estás despierto. - El afecto inundó su voz a pesar de la sensación enfermiza en sus entrañas. —Tienes un poco de exceso de energía, ¿no? -tiró el retrete y se puso de pie. —Yo también, normalmente.  
  
El sueño no le llegó hasta varias horas después.

*

  
El vomitar se volvió cansador muy rápido, especialmente considerando que Peter ya había "teóricamente" iniciado su segundo semestre.  
  
—Estoy harto de estar enfermo -, le dijo a nadie en particular.  
  
También se sentía bastante malhumorado, lo que se había traducido en que no había visto a nadie en los últimos tres días. Por supuesto, había hecho una excepción con Tony, pero aparentemente Tony estaba feliz en su taller sin distracciones en forma de Peter. Peter no quería sentirse enojado por eso, porque Tony era tan amable con él, y estaba sumamente tan ocupado, pero cuando se acurrucaba en la cama por la noche, o durante el día, cuando pasaba la noche mirando al techo, todo lo que podía pensar era cuánto extrañaba al otro hombre.  
  
El hecho de que soñara casi exclusivamente con su amante de una sola vez o con Tony no ayudaba.  
  
Por supuesto, los sueños en los que el extraño tomó los rasgos de Tony y hablaron con la voz de Tony fueron los peores.

  
*

  
Pequeños regalos comenzaron a aparecer.  
  
—¿Hablaste con él? -, Preguntó Peter, con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón palpitante, mientras abría la pequeña caja de chocolates con sabor a arándanos que, solo por el aspecto de la caja, debían costar al menos la mitad de la renta de May.  
  
—Él te ha estado vigilando de cerca, Peter, pero no, no le dije nada.  
  
—Pero-  
  
—Simplemente ordenó esas delicias basadas en su conocimiento de tus gustos, Peter.  
  
—Pero -, Peter lo intentó de nuevo.  
  
En vano.  
  
—Puede que no te lo haya dicho tanto, pero está preocupado por ti. Yo también, y soy consciente de mucho más que él, Peter.  
  
Peter se negó a sentirse culpable. Puso la caja en su cama y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, frotando el área alrededor de su ombligo automáticamente.  
  
—¿Por qué no me visita?  
  
—¿Por qué _tú_ no lo has visitado? - Replicó FRIDAY, y no, Peter no estaba imaginando la nota de reproche en su voz.  
  
Se apoyó contra la puerta y suspiró, masajeándose las sienes en un intento de mantener el dolor de cabeza a raya. Se sentía patético y estúpido, y solo quería dormir, pero estaba tan cansado de soñar con Tony y despertarse con ese dolor alojado dentro de su garganta. Ese dolor que parecía más físico que emocional a medida que pasaban los días.  
  
El agujero en forma de Tony en su vida.  
  
—Seguramente sabes porqué -, susurró, con los labios apenas moviéndose.  
  
Sabía que FRIDAY le tenía corazón, pero no hubo respuesta.  
  
 _Buen chico._  
  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza.  
  


*

La siguiente vez que Peter encontró un regalo en su habitación (manzanas caramelizadas, que no había tenido en al menos una década), también descubrió un mensaje de texto en su teléfono.  
  
 ** _Oye, chico, lamento no haber estado cerca últimamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado de los pequeños regalos, pero más que eso, espero que te des cuenta de que no importa lo ocupado que esté, siempre tendré tiempo para ti. PD: FRIDAY se niega a decirme algo, y podría pedirle que me diga si estás enfermo o no, pero me gusta pensar que respeto a mis amigos y que ambos son demasiado importantes para mí. Aún así, espero que no te pases todo el tiempo en tu habitación solo, tal como Tasha y Bruce sugirieron ayer, porque no puedo permitirlo. En realidad, encontraré una excusa ahora mismo para esquivar mi reunión esta noche y reunirme contigo a las 7, ¿de acuerdo? Tú eliges lo que haremos y haré todo lo posible para inventar una cena que contenga verduras :) - Tony._**  
  
Peter se quedó mirando la hora. Eran las 5 de la tarde. El texto había sido enviado hace dos horas.  
  
Más tarde, Peter maldeciría a su subconsciente por organizar un motín. Esa fue la única explicación de cómo, en lugar de enviarle un mensaje de texto a Tony de la siguiente manera: 'Gracias, pero no deberías cancelar algo importante para mí', decidió llamarlo.  
  
El hecho de que Tony respondiera después del primer tono no debería haber hecho que su corazón se disparara.  
  
—¡Peter! - El deleite era obvio en la voz del hombre mayor, y también el rugido del motor y de fondo a AC/DC. —¿Recibiste mi mensaje? Quiero decir, sé que estás ocupado con la tarea de la escuela y todo eso, pero de alguna manera extraño nuestras noches juntos.  
  
El corazón de Peter rápidamente se desplomó.  
  
—Yo- pero estás ocupado. Y el Mark 53...  
  
—Nunca estoy demasiado ocupado para ti, chico -, respondió Tony con firmeza. ——Ahora dime antes de que pierda la cabeza preocupándome: ¿estás secretamente enfermo y no deseas obtener el mejor tratamiento disponible?, porque eso no es...  
  
—No estoy enfermo, Tony.  
  
—Bueno.  
  
El motor y la música cesaron.  
  
—¿Quieres decirme qué está pasando, entonces? - Tony continuó con voz suave. —Podría ser más fácil por teléfono, o eso he oído. ¿Es... se trata de ese enamoramiento tuyo? - Parecía vacilante, pero aún determinado. —Porque si no te está tratando bien, puedo asegurarme...  
  
—¡No! -Peter escupió. —Quiero decir, no. Eso es... Todo está...  
  
—¿Bien? -Tony resopló audiblemente. —Está bien si no quieres decírmelo, pero por favor no lo intentes. Te conozco demasiado bien, chico.  
  
Peter se lamió nerviosamente los labios. —Es... complicado.  
  
—Soy bueno con los rompecabezas -, ofreció Tony, sonando útil, cariñoso y preocupado al mismo tiempo. —Solo quiero ayudarte, chico.  
  
—Lo sé. - Peter pasó un dedo por el adhesivo en forma de estrella, manteniendo la caja de manzanas caramelizadas cerca. —Pero yo- Mira, estos últimos meses... Sé que no he sido exactamente la compañía ideal...  
  
Inmediatamente, Tony lo interrumpió y continuó con los muchos, muchos aspectos de la personalidad y el comportamiento de Peter que lo convertían en un precioso compañero de armas, un amigo tan increíble, una compañía tan maravillosa, pero Peter solo podía pensar en esas palabras. De su sueño, hilos de inestimable, borrosa memoria.  
  


_...quiero besarte también..._  


_...Demonios, eres tan hermoso, cariño..._  


_...Todos esos pequeños ruidos que haces..._  


_...que buen chico para mi..._  


_...Déjame verte..._  


_...No voy a ninguna parte, deberías saberlo._

  
El otro padre de su bebé. Un hombre cuyo nombre y aspecto no recordaba, a pesar de que sus cálidos ojos aún lo quemaban por dentro, a pesar de que el deseo que habían compartido, su fácil afecto el uno por el otro, hizo que su interior se cerrara cada vez que permitía su mente vagar. _Esta_ era una necesidad que nunca podría ser saciada, porque ese hombre obviamente se había ido a algún lugar, lejos de Peter, y no tenía nada, él...  
  
La ira se elevó tan rápido, abarcando toda su fuerza, que no pudo hacer nada para evitar lo que sucedió después. Las palabras fueron sacadas de él, crudas con meses de furia y dolor reprimidos, llenas de tantas emociones que Peter podría haberse ahogado en ellas, si la rabia no lo hubiera mantenido a flote en el ojo del huracán.  
  
—¡Estoy embarazado!  
  
El silencio en el otro extremo de la línea era ensordecedor. Peter pudo sentir su corazón golpeando contra su caja torácica. La marejada de rabia retrocedió, demasiado rápido y demasiado pronto, y quedó atrapado en una torpe vergüenza. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero no las limpió, tampoco trató de detener a las siguientes, porque aparentemente, la vida era una perra sádica desgarradora, y ya no había necesidad de fingir que no era un completo naufrago, porque lo era, y Tony lo vería por lo que realmente era lo suficientemente pronto, lo abandonaría como el hombre que no podía recordar, y él se quedaría solo, solo para descubrir cómo encajar las piezas dentadas de su corazón nuevamente, solo para cuidar de la vida que rápidamente estaba haciéndose una casa en su vientre, solo porque el único hombre que alguna vez amaría, el único persona que no podía vivir sin, se ha ido-  
  
La línea murió.  
  
Con un sollozo angustiado, Peter cayó de rodillas. FRIDAY dijo algo, y su teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero Peter no podía mirar, no podía pensar, no podía respirar. Su piel estaba estirada, demasiado apretada sobre su cuerpo, y estaba jadeando, ahogándose con la nada, clavando las uñas en el suelo mientras se arrastraba hacia la puerta, hacia algo, cualquier cosa que hiciera que sus pulmones dejaran de arder, una panacea poco probable que calmaría el dolor que le quedaba cada mañana, un dolor insoportable que parecía expandirse ahora y expandirse más...

 

_¿Te quedarás hasta que me duerma?_  


_Una mano fuerte le apretó la nuca._  


_No hay otro lugar donde prefiero estar ahora._

 

La habitación se disolvió en un cálido tramo de color marrón, dos ojos penetrantes llenos de miles de miradas y tantas emociones, pero siempre, siempre, afecto.  
  
Entonces todo su cuerpo quedó inerte, y la habitación desapareció de la existencia.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les parecio?  
> Los estaré leyendo en los comentarios y dejenme su amor en forma de kudos ^^


End file.
